Tayna's Revenge
by 2bamazed
Summary: Sequel to HEAVEN. Bella is pregnant. Tanya wants Edward back and sees her chance to rid the world of Bella and entice Edward to her. Will she succeed?Honest Reviews encouraged! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION.**_

"MMMMmmm….Bella, are you sure we should be soing this?" Edward asked as I tugged 

lightly at the hem of his shirt, caressing the cold, rock hard abs beneath.

"Why not? I am already pregnant" I responded, kissing his neck.

"Yes, I heard. What I mean is, what about the baby? What if I hurt it? I would never 

forgive myself should something happen because of me." Edward said as he pulled me 

away from his tempting neck.

"Edward Michael Cullen, have you lost all interest in me already?" I teased, crossing my 

arms over my chest.

"Don't be absurd! Of course not. It is just that, ..that-"

"Look Edward, Carlisle said that both me and the baby were perfectly fine. And couples 

have been having sex while pregnant forever." I placed my hands on each side of his face, 

lowering mine to within an inch of his. Then my voice lowered." And I want you Edward. 

I need you.I need your kiss" I said and leaned down to lightly kiss his cold lips." I need 

your touch" I said as I grabbed his hand, pulling to my abdomen and ran my fingers 

lightly across his cheek. "I need all of you Edward" . I kissed him just behind the ear. 

"Please". I trailed moist kisses down his neck and back up his throat, stopping to look in 

his eyes , mine full of passion and hunger for him." Please Edward." His breathes were 

ragged now, his eyes dark and hazy. I shifted just enough to cause a little friction between 

us as I wiggled, still straddling him on the bed. "Please Edward" I whispered again, 

running my hand down and around the back of his neck, my lips half an inch from his 

now.

Edward let out a low, gutteral growl as his mouth claimed mine. His kiss was hard, 

demanding as his need washed over him, taking control. Quickly, he grabbed me, flipping 

us so that he lay on top of me now. His mouth traveled along my throat, collar bone, 

pausing only to remove my shirt and bra.Edward's hand slid up my side, down my arm, 

hip and thigh. His tongue flicked at my breasts as he undid and removed my jeans and 

panties. I ran my hands under his shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head, revealing his 

hard, muscular torso. My hands rubbed up and down his chest and abs causing him to 

shiver as they reached the band of his jeans. He lifted his head to look at me as I undid the 

jeans and reached behind him to tug them down over his hips. His mouth captured mine 

again then as his hands glided across my stomach, down the top of my thighs only to 

lightly, torturously slowly slid back up the inner side of my thigh. "Please Edward" I 

moaned as his fingers got closer to their destination. I arched toward him, causing a smirk 

to cross his face. His fingers finally reaching my core, only lightly traced the opening, 

barely touching at all, causing me to writhe with wanton lust for him. "Please" I begged 

louder. Edward grinned and pushed his fingers into me. I arched compulsively as I 

moaned again. His mouth came down on mine, his tongue matching the rhythm of his 

fingers now moving within me. Just when I thought I could stand no more, Edward 

pulled his fingers out of me, rising above me now. He kissed me over and over as his tip 

pressed into me, causing me to cry out his name. He was huge and hard and I was so 

ready. I would never get enough of him. Never. I would always want more. I belonged to 

him, now and forever.

I shivered slightly at the sudden coolness of Edward's skin now. He was returning to his 

vampiric state as he came down from his high of our love-making. Edward eased out 

from underneath the covers and pulled them tight around me. I groaned in protest to his 

pulling away. He smiled.

"I can't have the mother of my child catching cold can I?" he teased.

"It would be worth it to be next to you, touching you" I said, pulling the quilts down far 

enough to lay my head on his hard cold chest. Edward smiled bigger and wrapped his arm 

around me.

"It is late love and you need your rest. Tomorrow will be a very big day"

I knew what he was referring to--to telling Charlie about the baby. That was one 

conversation with my dad I did not look forward too. Especially after that embarrassing 

night when he brought the subject of sex up months earlier .I snuggled closer to Edward 

as he began to stroke my hair and sing my lullaby. It was only a matter of minutes before 

my body gave in to the exhaustion of the day.


	2. Ch2Telling Charlie

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION.**_

**_I tensed as we pulled into the drive. Edward helped me out of the Volvo I groaned. He gave me a half smile and raised my hand to _**

**_his lips, kissing the palm._**

**_"I'm right here" he said in a low, soft voice.I looked up into those deep topaz eyes, full of love for me. I could do this, I tolds myself._**

**_ I could anything, as long as he was beside me. Even this._**

**_I took a deep breath and released it. "Let's go." I mumbled and we turned toward the house._**

**_"Hiya kiddo.....um Edward." Charlie said, confusion on his face. "I thought you were spending the weekend with Alice, Bells." he _**

**_said, glancing at Edward again. I wish Charlie liked Edward more than he does. But he still blames Edward all I went through tht fall _**

**_Edward had left. _**

**_"Edward and his father got back early this morning dad" I lied. _**

**_"  
Oh I see. Well, come in the kitchen. You can help me clean the f---" Charlie began to say, but Edward interrupted _****_him._**

**_"Charlie, Bella and I would like to speak to you . We have something we want to tell you." Edward said in a calm and casual voice. I _**

**_tensed again and Edward squeezed my hand._**

**_"Oh, okay then." Sharlei said as he turned and sat down in the big old recliner. "So, lets hear it." _**

**_"Dad, I-" I took a deep breath. " I know you think we're still pretty young...and I know--" I stopped. Sharlie's face was already _**

**_cringing, eyes drawn together, brows down. I glanced at Edward._**

**_"What Bella is trying to say Charlie is that she and I love each other very much. And from that love we--" Edward took over._**

**_"Oh no. No NO NO. Bella please don't tell me--you ...you're-" Charlie stammered as he raised off of the recliner and began to pace _**

**_the floor.I went over to him, taking his hand in mine, hoping he wouldn't freak out and try to hit Edward._**

**_"I'm pregnant dad" I whispered, almost inaudibly. I watched my fathre's face go from white to red to purple then red again. He was_**

**_ quiet. Too quiet. He just stared at me for a long time. Then he did something I totally did not expect. He put his arm around me._**

**_"Oh Bella." Charlie said as he hugged me. "I'm not going to pretend that I am not dissappointed." He glanced at Edward then, then _**

**_looked back at me, holding my shoulders in his hands."Because the truth is that I am."_**

**_"I'm sorry dad. I-" _**

**_"Ahp, but " he took a deep breath. " I cannot say that I am completely surprised either.I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, _**

**_i knew this would happen. I mean, all those sleep overs with Alice--his sister...at his house? Oh yeah, part of me knew this was _**

**_going on. Another part of me just didnt want to know. "_**

**_"Oh dad" I said , tears now streaming down my face. Charlie looked at Edward again, who was now standing behind me._**

**_"I knew he was becoming way too important in your life. He was becoming your life." Charlie said, glaring once more at Charlie._**

**_"Don't start that gain." I said sternly as I pulled away from Charlie to grasp Edward's hand now. "The truth is that this is my fault. I _**

**_was the one who kept pushing to take our relationship further, not Edward Dad."_**

**_"I don't want to hear this. " Charlie looked at me again, sighing."Look Bella, I don't want to fight. I know how much he means to _**

**_you. I know how much you really do love him. And I have to admit that I can see that he loves you too." Charlie conceeded._**

**_"I do love her Charlie. With all my heart and soul. And everything is going to be fine. I'll make sure of it." Edward said with such _**

**_confidence. I smiled._**

**_"I still wish you were older, and married. But, I'm here for you Bells. For whatever you need from me." Charlie said, taking me into_**

**_ a big bear hug again._**

**_"Oh dad."' _**

**_"But YOU have to tell Renee." he whispered in my ear._**


	3. Ch 3

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION.**_

**_"I can't believe how well that went." I said, looking out of the car window._**

**_"Charlie was quite understanding. He is a good man Bella." Edward said._**

**_"Yeah, he is. I hate that he feels as if he failed somehow in his paternal responsibilities tho. He thinks it is his fault that I got pregnant? You and I both know that I am completely to blame for this one."_**

**_Edward pursed his lips."Mmm, not quite completely to blame Bella. I think I had a little to do with it." and he kissed my hand and grinned._**

**_I looked at him and smiled."You are absolutely right Mr. Cullen. If you weren't so drop dead gorgeous, smell so intoxicating or if you didn't send electric shocks through me every time you are near, this would not have happened." I teased._**

**_Edward raised his brow."Well if you hadn't been so beautiful, so tempting I may have been able to better control myself around you." and he placed a lingering kiss on my wrist, breathing in my scent. My heart began to race, as it always did when he would touch me._**

**_"I need to tell Jacob. I don't want him to hear this from anyone else."_**

**_"Bella." Edward said as he drew his brows together. He still didn't like me being around any of the werewolves. He still considered them dangerous._**

**_"Come on Edward. You know I have to so this. "_**

**_""Bella, I worry about you being near them. They cannot always control themselves. And now you ask that I let you go to them with our child inside of you?" His face was incredulous. But I knew I had to ber the one. And it had to be face to face._**

**_"Maybe it wont be so bad. I mean, Charlie took it fairly well. And Renee was great when we phoned her. Maybe Jake will come around too." I knew it was a lie. i just hoped he didn't._**

**_"Fine, call him and tell him. I mean, if a phone call sufficed for informing Renee that she will be a grandmother, it shouls serve just as well for a mongrel." He was getting angry._**

**_"It has to be face to face Edward. Please. Don't fight me on this."_**

**_"Then it will be in a safe place where I can be nearby. I won;t have you endangering yourself Bella. Or the life of our child" I couldn't help but smile as he said the words, our child. _**

**_"Fine. I will call him and invite him to Charlie's tomorrow. " I said, giving into his demands. At least he was willing to let me talk to Jake._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION.**_

**_"Awww Alice" I groaned as Alice pulled the dress up my back, sliding my arms easily into the sleeves and quickly buttoning the many pearl buttons down the back_****_. "Ihave tried this thing on over and over again for almost two and a half months now." I whined as Alice pulled , tacked and tugged at my wedding thought still made me shiver. Me. Getting married. Ughhh. At eighteen. And pregnant. It was like everything my mom had preached to me had gone right out the window. I never imagined I would end up like this. Of course I never imagined I would end up falling head over heels for a vampire either. Fact is, until I met Edward and the Cullens, I never believed vampires even existed._**

**_"Yes, and at almost every fitting , I have had to let the waist out. Honestly Bella, you are blowing up like a balloon in the Macy's Parade." I gasped at her little remark, feinting hurt. I knew she was right. I was almost five months pregnant. And this baby inside me was getting bigger every day. So was I. _**

**_"Quit complaining Alice. This whole wedding was your idea. I was perfectly fine with going to Vegas with Edward the very day he mentioned it. You were the one who wanted to do this." I wiggled back out o f the dress. The antique fabric rustled as I moved to free my arms._**

**_"For YOU Bella. I wanted to do this for you. But if you don't want my gift, if you don't appreciate all the hard work and long hours I have put into planning this wedding, fine. Go to Vegas. What do I care..." Alice said and dropped her head._**

**_"Oh Alice, I am sorry. I didn't mean it. Of course I want this wedding. And I do appreciate how much you are doing for me. Really. I am sorry. Forgive me??" I asked, placeing my hand on her stone cold shoulder. Alice quickly jerked her head upward, smiling , her white teeth gleaming. _**

**_"Of course I forgive you. But honestly Bella, between the hormones and your frustrations, you are more irratible than a hungry grizzly." _**

**_I winced at her words then just glared at her. My hormones okay, I get that. They were from the pregnancy. Absolutely normal for a human. And yes, some of the frustrations were from my impending wedding day. But I knew what Alice was referring to. She was referring to the fact that since I had agreed to this monstrosity of a wedding, Edward had refused to continue our physical relationship until after the wedding. He was still old fashioned enoough tht he believed it would add to our honeymoon experience. Of course I didn't know how many more sleepless nights I could take laying beside him in bed, touching him, kissing him.....and not being able to go further than that._**

**_"Are we done yet" I asked, a little impatient. I was tired, edgy and hungry. _**

**_"Yes, Bella you may go. Everything is ready for tomorrow. You will be beautiful Bella. " Alice chimed in that musical voice of hers, a huge grin on her face._**

**_"YEah. Nothing more beautiful than a huge balloon in an antique cream colored wedding dress." I mumbled._**

**_"Oh Bella, stop it. You will be gorgeous. I have seen it!"_**

**_" I am gonna go downstairs and see what Esme has in the kitchen" Vampires do not eat human food, but since my relationship with Edward, Esme had kept the kitchen fully stocked. She had everything a person could ever want in there, and more. And right now, I felt like I could eat the coutnertop itself I was so ravenous._**


	5. Tanya arrives

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION. I am soooooo sory for taking so long. I have been working 2 jobs and taking care of my grandma--she had a stroke. Please forgive me and review. I may be a little out of practice writing but I am trying to make time to get back into it. Thank you all!!**_

**_"Ahhh." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled slightly away. I grasped his shoulders, trying to hold him to me, but it was useless. He pressed his lips together trying not to smile._**

**_"I know, I know--control." I mumbled did smile then._**

**_"Bella, you know how important this is to me. I want our honeymoon to be memorable." Edward said_**

**_"Every moment I spend with you IS memorable to me. Every kiss-" I kissed his eyes. "Every touch-" I grazed my fingers down his chest and over his taut abs."Every--" Just then Edward grabbed my hand, just above his waistline._**

**_"Bella, you seem to be under the misconception that I have the self-disciplined will-power of a catholic saint" _**

**_"Don't you?"I questioned, leaning down toward his perfect face, barely touching his mouth with mine. I heard him inhale deeply sespite the fact that vampires don't have to breathe._**

**_"Obviously not." he replied, gently placing a hand on my slightly rounded stomach._**

**_"But it has been soooo long Edward." I whispered into his ear, pressing against him, letting my mouth leave a moist trail down his cold hard neck. I felt him tense as he tried to suppress a moan.I raked my nails across his back while my my tongue found his ear. Edward's hands were around me now as I felt his body begin to heat up and soften, turning into flesh from stone.I ran my tongue down his neck and up again . _**

**_"Bella.....it's hard to.... to concentrate...." he started. I continued my assault on his tempting neck, sucking on it just below his ear. _**

**_"When you......when...."_**

**_"I want you Edward. All of you. Please."_**

**_"Bella, I ..." I kissed his cheek, eyes, breathing was getting ragged as was mine. _**

**_"Please Edward. I need you." I kissed the corner of his mouth. "Now. Right now. " I kissed the other corner of his mouth."Please Edward." Suddenly his hands were around my waist and his mouth claimed mine as he groaned and flipped us over so that he was now on top. The kiss was an urgent one telling me he flet the same way as I did. His hands were unbutonning my shirt. He pread kisses down my throat,shoulder, collar bone .....then the bedroom door opened._**

**_"Surprise!Edward I --" a trilling female voice, obviously vampiric, bolted upright and turned to face the door._**

**_"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULN'T COME UP HERE JUST NOW AND BARGE IN LIKE THIS!" That voice I recognized--it was Alice. I tried to glance over Edward's shoulder to see but he was tryin to block the view, obviously trying to protect me from any further embarrassment._**

**_"Tanya. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. " Edward said in a calm steady voice. I managed to raise up enough just to see the vampire now standing in the doorway. She was beautiful. Long flowing strawberry blonde hair, perfect white skin....a twinge of jealousy ran through me. But there was something about her eyes. They seemed to blaze, glare at me through Edward. A shudder ran down my spine. Edward pulled the blanket up to me without looking, thinking that I was cold._**

**_"Obviously Tanya and her family came down early." Alice said with some irratation._**

**_"Yes, well. I thought that I might be of some assisrance witht he preparations. " Tanya replied, looking back at Edward with a smile._**

**_"Tayna I think we should give Edward and Bella some privacy and head back downstairs now." Alice said, pulling on Tayna's arm._**

**_"Of course Alice. Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to barge in unannounced. I wa just so excited to see you again and I didn't know you were um...busy. I look forward to talking to you later. Please forgive me." Tayna said._**

**_"Yes, of course Tanya. We will catch up later. And you will get to formally meet Bella and get to know her." Edward relied, rubbing my back._**

**_"Of course. Til then" Tayna said and shut the door._**

**_"So that's Tayna" I stated more than asked, feeling confused._**

**_EdwaRD LOOKED AT ME THEN. hE STROKED MY CHEEK."I am sorry for that. I hope you weren't too embarrassed by that. Carlisle thinks of Tanya and her coven as part of our family. "_**

**_"Yeah well at least YOUR family has the decency to knock." I muttered._**

**_"Forgive her. She is just excited to be here. It has been a while since we visited."_**

**_I stared at the door wondering if it was all in my head. Had she really glared at me like I was the enemy? Why did I get the feeling I was in danger from her? Was it just my jealousy getting the best of me? Maybe, I decided._**

**_"Bella? What is it?" Edward's concerned voice brought me out of my trance._**

**_"Hmm? Oh guess I just spaced out for a minute. " I said and tried to smile._**

**_"We really should get downstairs and see to our guests" Edward said as he kissed my forehead and got up replacing his shirt in one swift movement._**

**_"Yes, our guests. Right." The queasy feeling in my stomach returned along with the suspicion as I thought of going downstairs to face turned back to me, pressing his hand to my cheek._**

**_"Maybe it is a good thing Tanya showed up tonight. You almost convinced me to concede on my decision to wait." he smiled teasingly._**

**_"Yeah, thanks a lot Tayna" I muttered. Edward grinned, lightly kissed me and took my hand as he led me down the stairs._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION. I am soooooo sory for taking so long. I have been working 2 jobs and taking care of my grandma--she had a stroke. Please forgive me and review. I may be a little out of practice writing but I am trying to make time to get back into it. Thank you all!!**_

**_"Edward, I really should be getting home. Charlie will worry" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. We were sitting on the couch with Tanya on the opposite side of Edward. Tanya immediately glared at me like she had done everytime I spoke tonight and placed her hand on the top of his thigh._**

**_"Edward, wait. You can't go. Why we just got here." Tanya responded. Edward ever so gracefully turned so that he faced me, causing her hand to slip off his leg in the process and smiled. He rubbed my shoulders to ease the obvious tension buildong then faced Tanya again._**

**_"Actually Tanya, I should be getting Bella home. It is getting late. Besides, she needs her rest." UGGHH!! "Why did he have to say that! As if being a weak human wasn't bad enough. He didn't have to remind me of it. I hated being human right now. I wish I were a vampire too. Strong. And beautiful. And tireless. Then I could take her and show her. UGGHHH! Being human sucked tonight. Just then the baby kicked for rhe first time. I jumped and placed my hand on my swollen belly._**

**_"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked, noticing my sudden movement._**

**_"I think...I think the baby just kicked me." I said as I slowly lifted my eyes to Edward's now worried face._**

**_"Bella...are you sure?" Edward asked. As in reponse the baby kicked again. I grabbed Edward's hand and placed it over my the baby kicked a third time."Amazing" Edward said, leaning down to place an ear to my belly. I smiled and stroked his hair as he let our child kick against his cold hard cheek._**

**_"It is about time for you to start to feel the movements Bella. The baby is growing quickly, moving a lot more. Maybe we can do a quick ultrasound tomorrow to checl=k on his or her growth progress." Carlisle said with a tone of excitement. Esme walked over, eyes shining. _**

**_"May I Bella?" Esme asked politely, holding her hand out hoping to feel a kick. I just smiled as happy tears filled my eyes._**

**_"Of course you may. Everyone may. You are family." I said as they all seemed to form a line waiting to feel the baby. The baby seemed to respond to each new touch on my abdomen gently kicking away. I looked up and noticed a new resentment in Tayna's eyes as she stared at us. There was almost a horror stricken look to here face. Like she had just seen the murder scene of a horror movie._**

**_"I better be getting Bella home now. She should rest." Edward finally broke in as the others stood talking gleefully about the baby around us. I noticed Tayna had been dead silent and completely statue still during the excitement._**

**_We said our goodnights then Edward turned us toward Tayna._**

**_"I told you she was absolutely amazing." Edward said to her as he placed a kiss on my cheek. Tayna's jaw tightened before she responded._**

**_"Yes, she is something alright. And lucky enough to be carriying your child Edward. Who knew such a miracle were even possible." Tayna responded, looking down now toward my bulge. A chill ran across my just then and I placed my hand over my stomach protectively. I had a sense that I had to protect the baby from HER._**

**_"Yes, a miracle. I couldn't ask for more. Now if you will excuse us, I will be taking Edward home now."Edward said as he led me toward the door._**

**_"We will talk more when you get back." Tayna said with a smile as she walked us to the door._**

**_"Edward usually stays with Bella at night Tayna. But they will both be here early in the morning for Bella's final fit of her gown and to plan her makeup and hair do for the wedding. You can see them then." Alice butted in. I noticed a slight aggitation cross Tayna's face before she turned back to us and smiled._**

**_"Of course I meant in the morning. Enoy your sleep Bella." TAnya said and closed the door behind us. _**


	7. Ch7 the wedding

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION. I am soooooo sory for taking so long. I have been working 2 jobs and taking care of my grandma--she had a stroke. Please forgive me and review. I may be a little out of practice writing but I am trying to make time to get back into it. Thank you all!!**_

**_"Oh Bella! You look beautiful." Mom's voice came from behind me._**

**_"Mom!" I turned, embracing her._**

**_"Bella, I can't believe this day is already here. Seems like only yesterday I carried you home from the hospital." Mom said, her voice craking a bit with emotion._**

**_"Don't cry. Or I'll start up again. And Alice would never forgive me if I ruin her masterpiece with salty tears." I commented, gestering toward my face as I spoke._**

**_"Mess up my artwork, and you'll pay Bella. I worked too hard and long on you to have you ruin it with one sappy moment." Alice hissed lovingly. I looked over mom's shoulder and smiled at her._**

**_Rosilie walked in. "It's time. Can't have Edward waiting at the alter for his blushing bride. "_**

**_"Yes, and we all know how moody he can be. Hurry Bella. We mustn't be late." Alice added as she secorted my mom out.I waited to follow everyone out but Rosalie turned around._**

**_"Bella, I know I havern't been very supportive of your and Edward's relationship, but I have seen how happy you make him. He's a completely different person since meeting you. You two really do seem to belong together."_**

**_"Oh Rose." I said and hugged her, not even noticing the sudden coldness against my skin._**

**_"No waterworks. You heard Alice. And she was serious. Now." she said, then held out her hand. "Here. I wore this the very first time Emmett and I were married. Your something borrowed."_**

**_I reached out and took the blue velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful silver haircomb with mother of pearl enlay._**

**_"Oh Rose, it's perfect." I whispered, trying to fight the tears welling up._**

**_"Here, let me put it in for you. Now. you have the garter, that is blue. And your shoes are new. Your dress is a hundred years old. Guess you are ready to go."_**

**_"Thank you Rosalie. Thank you so much." Just then Alice popped back in._**

**_"Show time. Rose, take you place at the top of the stairs. Bella, follow me, and please try not to trip going down the stairs. And watch your train." Alice started ordering._**

**_"Okay okay Alice. You're just making her more nervous." Rosalie said. We hugged once more and then lined up to march down the stairs to all the waiting townsfolk. Alice had invited almost the entire town of Forks, not top mention half the world's vampire population. I prayed nothing went wrong._**

**_"Don't let me fall dad" I said as I ascended the stairs concentrating on not tripping, my mind was spinning and I was beginning to panic as I seen all those people looking at me. But then I saw him--Edward--in all his glorious beauty. And my fear and panic just dissappeared. He smiled a big boastful smile as he watched me wlak down the aisle. When we reached the altar and dad placed my hand in his--I was home. Nothing else mattered. Noone was there but me and Edward. Forever._**

**_The wedding was simple, traditional ceremony with the only exception being that the preist replace the 'til death do us part' with 'for as long as we both shall live'. I still hadn't given up on one day becoming a vampire and joining Edward forever. I got carried away, as aleays, when the time came to kiss Edward. He grinned his cocksided grin as he took my face into his hands and slowly leaned into me, taking my breath and all coherent thought away. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I tried to pull him closer. He allowed himself to get caught up in the kiss too, but only momentarily. He gently pushed me away, grinning as his eyes sparkled with excitement. I heard a few coughs and giggles from the audience I had forgotten about. We turned to face our family and friends, my face red, as the preacher intrduced us as Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen. _**

**_The reception was perfect. Just alittle long for me. i couldn't keep my mind off being alone with Edward again. And I had no idea where we were going for our honeymoon. Alice didn't even let me pack for myself so I had no clue if it were somewhere sunny and hot or cold and cozy. It didn't matter to me, as long as I was with him. After watching Edward force down the cake with a smile, remove my garter with his teeth and dancing with absolutely everyone there, it was finally time to go. We made our way through the line of well wishers, hugging each one and then darting for the car in a downpour of rice and birdseed, og which I was sure Emmett had a gallon bucket of, all directed at me, and into the car. I was so caught up with my own happiness that I had almost forgot about Tanya completely. Almost. A new shiver ran down my spine as I caught her glare at me through the car window as we drove off._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION. I am soooooo sory for taking so long. I have been working 2 jobs and taking care of my grandma--she had a stroke. Please forgive me and review. I may be a little out of practice writing but I am trying to make time to get back into it. Thank you all!!**_

**_Edward leaned down slowly, his cold sweet breath fanning across my face, and kissed me. It started slow, sweet but grew in intensity quickly. My fingers entwined themselves in his hair, pulling him to me. His hand rubbed up and down my back, his other tangled in my hair, now free from Rosalie's comb. I moaned as his lips trailed down my neck to my shoulder and back, letting his tongue gently tease the skin. I kicked off my shoes and pulled one leg up and around Edward. His hand immediately leaving my hair to brush across my leg, pulling the wedding gown up with it. I pulled his face up so I could kiss him again. He answered with a strong, demanding kiss that blended into more, hotter kisses. My hands were now tugging at his shirttale, my body ached to feel him closer. His hard marbled skin now soft and warm beneath my fingers as I ran my hand up the back of his shirt. He tilted my head to get a better angle at my throat, gliding his tongue down it, over my collar bone and to the slight vee between my breasts. "Ohhh Edward" I moaned_**

**_"Bella, you don't know how long I have dreamed of this day. Of having you, as my wife. It's all I ever wanted."_**

**_"You're all I ever wanted. I want you Edward. In every way." His mouth claimed mine then with a passionate deep kiss that shook my very soul. His tongue eased in my mouth and danced with my own. I reached and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, totally oblivious to the fact we were still in the back of the limo. _**

**_"Umm, Bella, .... perhaps we should wait til we are somewhere more private. With lots more room." Edward said, trying to regain control of his breathing as he pulled my hands from his chest. I blinked, confused for a second, then realized we were still in the breathing was still coming in pants as I tried to focus on making a coherent sentence._**

**_"Umm...okay. But I hope it's not far. Because right now, there is nothing I want more than to be with you, completely."_**

**_"And I want you more and more every day. I love you Isabella Cullen." and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I felt tears sting my eyes as I realized that Edward was mine--forever._**

**_"And I love you" was all I could say as I layed my head on his chest wishing we didn't still have to get through the airport and fly to God knows where before I could be with him the way I so desperately needed to be right now._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT WRITER STEPHANIE MEYERS--TO WHOM WE ARE GREATFUL FOR ALLOWING US TO US HER WORKS TO HONE AND BROADEN OUR OWN WRITING SKILLS AND IMAGINATION. I am soooooo sory for taking so long. I have been working 2 jobs and taking care of my grandma--she had a stroke. Please forgive me and review. I may be a little out of practice writing but I am trying to make time to get back into it. Thank you all!!**_

**_I slept through most of the flight to South America. We were now on a speed boat in the dark. My stomach growled and Edward turned to look at me._**

**_"I should have woken you on the plane and insisted that you eat when they were serving the in-flight meal.. But you looked so peaceful, so very beautiful as you slept." he said._**

**_"It's okay Edward." I replied, a kind of a mumble really. I was quite hungry. Just then the baby kicked, distracting me from my hunger pains._**

**_"You can eat when we get there. I will make you something." he replied taking my rubbing my belly as a sign of the hunger rather than patting the baby. It had been a long flight. And we had been on this boat for at least 30 minutes with nothing in sight but more dark ocean. I was really beginning to wonder of he was taking me to the south pole. I was just about to ask when he suddenly pointed to something in the distance. "There." he said. I stood, aquinting my eyes, trying to focus on whatever was out there. I was about to say sot back down when my sight focused in on something , two tiny lights shining in the middle of the nothingness. As i stared, concentrating on them, the form of a few palm trees took shape. I could make out the outline of the small isleand then._**

**_"It's an isleand." I said, almost to myself._**

**_"Isle Esme." Edward said, smiling."A gift from Carlisle."_**

**_So, generosity was a learned trait from his father it seems._**

**_"He gave her an island?" I asked in a whisper, somewhat shocked. Although why anything would shock me at this point of my life was beyond me._**

**_"Yes. An anniversary gift. Their fiftieth to be exact" he replied as he slowed the boat to ease up to the I could register that little fact, Edward tied the boat to the dock, grabbed the luggage and scooped me into his arms, kissing me._**

**_I couldn't help but squeal out loud and tighten my arms around his neck as he took off toward the beach house on top of the dune at full speed. One moment we were on the boat, the next Edward was sitting me onto my feet in the livingroom._**

**_"It's beautiful." I said, looking around the room. Sandy colored hard wood floors shone from behenath antique oak tables and sea mist green furniture. A fire crackled softly in the rock fireplace nestled on one wall between two beautiful bookcases. One side held books of all kinds while the other was filled with gorgeous priceless glass figurines and what not collectibles._**

**_"Esme thought you would like it. We can stay as long as you wish."_**

**_"Remind me to thank Esme when we get back." I said turning to look around some more as Edward dissappeared down the hall with the luggage. He was back before I could blink. I felt his hard, cold arm wrap around my bulging waistline as his hand gently moved my hair to the side to kiss my neck from behind. A soft moan escaped my lips as his tongue traced a line up and down my neck. Electricity flowed over me, heating me from the inside out._**

**_"You taste so sweet." he murmered just behind my ear before sucking on the lobe of it. My eyes fluttered closed and I sucked in a deep breath as a shiver shot down my spine. "I want you Mrs. Cullen. I want to touch you, to feel you,.....to love you forever."He spun me around to face him and claimed my mouth in an urgent kiss. My hands tangled in his perfectly touseled hair, pulling him closer to me. His tongue slid between my lips to tango with my own as he again lifted me, this time heading down the hall into another room.I was lost in him completely._**

**_ I hadn't even noticed that I was lying on a huge soft bed until his hands slid under my top, pushing it upward."Edward" I mumbled as his lips left mine and he slid down the bed, only to placeplace kisses on every inch of my swelled belly, ribs, chest as he exposed them. when he finally removed the top completely he looked at me with such awe in his eyes that tears actually filled mine. His glance slowly traveled down my figure. "So lovely." he said and leaned to kiss me again. The kiss quickly grew hot and demanding, and I began to unbutton his shirt, wanting, no needing, to feel more of him. He raised slightly to aid in the ease of the last few buttons. I looked into his eyes as I pushed the fabric off of his strong hard shoulders, then kissing them as I dragged it down his arms to throw into the floor. I spread kisses back up his neck, aross his collarbone and down his chest. A deep growl came from his throat and I could feel his cold, rock hard skin heat and soften into flesh. "Edward, I want you so much it hurts. It has been sooo long. I need you, Edward I need you know" I said as I reclaimed his mouth with my own, my hand reaching for his trousers._**

**_He grabbed my hands and pulled them both over my head as his mouth trailed down my neck, shoulders, chest. When he took one nipple into his now hot moist mouth I couldn't help but moan out loud."Umm..Edward." He continued to suckle my breast as his hand slid down between my legs, barely rubbing me through my pants. i automatically arched, trying to press harder against his hand, feeling his moutht ug upward into a small grin before he pread kisses across my belly...lower.....lower. I heard a ripping sound and then his hand was against my panties, the front of my skirt torn. Still barely brushing against me, causing me to arch more, my begging him now. "Please Edward. Please. Ohhh God.....Edward". His fingers slid up and down my slit, pressing a liitle more with each pass. Then he ripped the panties out of the way and I could feel his fingertips gently sliding up and down. He pressed a kiss to my naval then his tongue traced the outline of my core."OOhhhh Godd Eddwwaaaarrd" I moaned, arching toward him, now lost in the sensations he was causing. I felt his tongue slip between my folds over and over til finally it hit my clit causing a shudder to run through me. He began to suck on my clit as his finger eased its way into my now slick opening. His tongue flicked across my clit, matching the pass of his finger, then two fingers worked in and out of me. I began to writhe with the building tension growing inside me now. I felt myself tightening around his fingers. Feeling this too, Edward increased his pace, pressing harder on my clit. My breathing was harder, panting really, my head tossed and turned as I arched up to meet his slick fingers, pressing my hand against his head, making his face and tongue rub harder against me. Just when I thought ai could bear it no longer Edward raised up and in one swift motion, removed his pants and entered me. I cried out loud at the sheer pleasure of feeling full of hima gain. His breath was just as hard and ragged against my neck, cheeks, ears. My nails scratched trenches down his sweat covered back as we quickened the pace. My back arched up to meet his every thrust, his hands now on my hips, raising them to increase his thrusts. The tension built and my body tensed from head to toe as spasms washed over me. I felt my body grip him tightly, squeezing him with all its might. One more deep thrust and Edward screamed my name"Beeeeellllllaaaaaaa". I wrappped my legs around him as I climaxed, moaning his name over and over. Finally, we both clooapsed exhausted, him still inside of me. We lay there, kissing and touching gently as our breaths slowed, bodies cooled, my heart slowed and his stopped completely once again. _**

**_"I love you Edward Cullen." Isaid as I drifted off to sleep in his arms._**


	10. Ch10Isle Esmept2

**_I was awakened by a cold sensation on my back. It only took a second to realize that it was Edward's gentle lipspressing kisses slowly up my spine. Immediately my breath caught as a shiver ran through me. Ever so softly he grazed my backbone with his glass smooth tongue, stopping every inch to place a moist delicate kiss. A light moan escaped my throat as his hands slid along my sidesas his mouth reached my shoulder._**

**_"MMmmmmm....." you taste heavenly." he whispered as he moved my hair to lightly suck on my neck. My breathing became more ragged as I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of him against me. His hands , warmer now, slid around my belly and upward to cup my breasts. Electricity shot ran down every noerve in me as I turned to face him, grabbing his face and pulled his lips to mine. His eyes were dark, smoldering with passion. His fingers brushed my cheek as I took his mouth with mine. Edward let out a low growl as I let my tongue ress against his lips, demanding entry. He answered with an urgent kiss, pulling me to him tighter. Instinctively my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, my fingers tangling in his golden hair. I let one hand trail down his perfectly sculpted chest and abs, feeling him tremble under my touch._**

**_"I cannot believe that you are truly mine now." he whispered as his lips again found my sensitive spot on my neck._**

**_"I always have been" I responded with a sigh as he gently nipped at my neck then placed an apologetic kiss there._**

**_"If I spent every day...every hour....--" he kissed my shoulders..."of eternity kissing you.." he kissed my collarbone, trailing to my breast..." touching you..." - he licked a trail down to my naval and past..." tasting you..."- his hand dipped between my thighs, moving upward. I shuddered at the feel of his breath against my inner thigh as his tongue lightly traced my slit, causing my back to arch upward, "Feeling you wrap around me..." he murmered as he slid a finger inside me causing me to moan outloud, "It will never be enough" Then he delved into me, his tongue matching the pace his now two fingers sat. I began to buck against him and he slid one hand under my hips to hold me to him."EDward.." I cried out as I felt myself tighten around his frantically working fingers. Edward felt this to as he pulled away to a sitting position, pulling me into his lap, facing him now. I looked into his eyes as he easily slid into me, guiding me his hands at my hips rocking. His mouth captured mine as his hand slid upward and his finger replaced his tongue on my clit. I began to rock harder against him as his mouth trialed down to my breast, capturing one nipple and sucking hard. I leaned my head back, arching , pushing myself further into his mouth. My body began to tremble uncontrollably as I tensed around him. "Ohhh Edwar--d. Ohhh God..." I ran my hand down his sweat glistened hard chest then reached behind me, fondling his swollen sac. Edward tensed then and picked up pace. We Reaching my climax, my nails dug deep into his shoulders as I cried out his name. Two more thrusts and Edward joined me in our paradise. We sat there, holding and kissing one another for several minutes til our breathing slowed and I shivered as Edward's body temperature cooled again. He smiled as he eased me off of him and into the bed, covering me with a blanket. He pushed the hair out of my face and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth."Never enough" he whispered once again._**

**_"Mmm...I certainly hope not" I mumbled through a yawn, exhausted. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside me."Sleep my Bella. We have forever." he whispered in my ear._**

**_"Not yet we don't but one day...we will. Forever." I managed to get out fighting the sleep as long as I could. Then I closed my eys as I snuggled against his rock hard body and drifted off to sleep in his arms._**


	11. Ch11back home

We spent eight glorious weeks on Isle Esme. Our days filled with walks on the beach, swims, movies, afternoons in bed....our nights filled with one another. It was heaven. One morning I was awakened by the bay kicking. I opened my eyes to find Edward face level with my belly staring at it in awe. I reached out and stroked his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand on my belly, lightly rubbing where the baby just kicked.

"Amazing isn't it? I never dreamed I would ever find someone to share my life with. And now I have you and we are expecting our first child. A child! Me! I mean, a vampire having a child....who would have ever thought such a thing was even possible."

"You are more than just a vampire Edward. And you deserve this. You are such a great the love of my life."

We lay there for a while then, Edward gently rubbing my belly and talking to the bay until I sozed back off to sleep.

A few days later Edward had gone to hunt, he had only hunted twice since we got there but I was really tired of seeing the black lines under his eyes. It made him look old. He protested, not wanting to leave me alone as close as I was getting to time of delivery. A sudden pain shot through my abdomen, starting from the back and working its way around.I winced as my hand flew to my stomach."You okay in there?" I said to the baby. Then I went to get a glass of water. A few minutes later another radiating pain hit. Nervous now, I went tot he bedroom and got the tiny silver cell phone Edward had bought me and dialed the first number I could think of.

"Bella, are you alright?" Her shrill voice answered on the first ring, as I knew it would. Alice would see what was going on, and I needed some reassurance.

"I'm not sure Alice. Why, what did you see? And is Carlisle around?"

"I see you and Edward returining home soon. But don't worry, my visions show that you will make it home before the baby arrives."

"Thanks, but I would still like to speak with-"

"CArlisle of course. He's right here." Then I heard Alice call Carlisle's name. He was on the phone in the next instant.

"Bella, anything wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Um..I'm not sure. I have been having some sharp pains, radiating from my back."

"Hmm...probably Braxton Hicks. Have they gotten any stronger or closer together?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good. Sometimes women have these types of contractions to prepare the body for birth. Still, you are getting close to your due date. I would feel beter if you and Edward came on home, just to be safe. Is Edward there?"

"No, he went hunt-" Just then I heard Edward walk in."Bella, where are you? THere you are love. Whom are you talking to?" he asked when he saw the phone in my hand.

"Actually, he just walked in." I told Carlisle and handed Edward the phone. I watched his face go from relaxed to confused to worried in all of 2 seconds. His conversation with Carlisle only took a couple of minutes.

"Yes, Carlisle I agree. We will be on the first plane back." Edward said and closed the phone. He turned and placed his arm around me then.

"Bella, you're in pain. Why didn't you tell me"

"It just happened today. And I am not hurting right now. It has passed. I am sure it is alright."

"I should never have left. I am so sorry."

"Cut it out Edward, I am fine. Carlisle says it is natural."

"Yes, well, I am not taking any chances. Get packed. We are going home. I will call the airport."

I had a few more pains on the plane, and I couldn'[t help but twist around in the planes seat. My back was killing me.

"Bella, you sure you are alright?" Edward asked

"Fine, just hugw and uncomfortable." I said with a smile. I couldn't let him know I really felt horrible. He worries too much as is.

"I am sorry you are going through this. It kills me to think of you in pain."

"I am fine Edward. And I am greatful to be hosving our baby. It is worth any discomfort I experience to see his little face."

"His?"

"Well, yeah. I always picture him as a boy. His father's son."

"But he could be a she...her mother's daughter."

"Or daddy's little girl" That made him smile. I had really hoped that the distraction kept hime from reading the discomfort on my face.

The entire family was at the airport to pick us up. Evryone hugging us.

"Geez Bella, what have you been eating? You are as big as a house." Emmett teased.

"Let's get her home. She must be dead on her feet." Esme said, as she placed her arm around me to lead me to the car.

"And when we get home I want to do a complete exam." Carlisle said.

The exam showed that I had dilated to a three already. Edward was getting on my nerves being overly protective. So after a few days I told him that I wanted to visit Charlie.

"I'll go with you" Edward said.

"No. I want to spend some time with my dad Edward. You would only be bored. Go help Emmett work on the Jeep like you promised. I will be fine." I said. He stared at me really hard, then finally, kissing my hand, gave in.

"Very well, but just to Charlie's. So if anything were to happen, I know exactly where you are."

"Just to Charlie's" I said.

My visit with Charlie wasn't long. Billy , Jake and Jake's girlfriend were there. Billy was going to watch the game with Charlie. Jake and his girlfrined were just dropping him off.

"Hi Bella." Jake said in a weird tone. It was still a little strange being around him.

"Hi Jake. Hey Billy" I said. Charlie came out of the kitchen then.

"Hey kiddo, look at you." he said as he walked over and kissed my forehead. "When did ya get back" Sharlie asked.

"Three days ago. Been busy. How have you been?"

Great. I tell you Sue Clearwater can cook like nobody I have ever seen" Charlie reponded. I couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eye.

"So, Sue Clearwater huh?" I said

"Yeah well you know, her husband past away last year. And with you gone she thought I would be a little lonely so..."

"Um, yeah. No no, that's great dad. Really. I am glad you aren't spending all your time alone." Just then phone rang. Charlie talked for only a minute the hung up and turned to me.

"Look, I hate to cut this short but there is a problem over on the west side. I gotta go check it out. " he said to me then turned to Billy."Looks like you got the place to yourself old man. Don't drink all the beer huh" Billy laughed and Charlie left.

"Well,, I better get going too. Nice to see you again Billy."

It was raining harder than before. I could barely see the road when something flashed in front of the car. Edward had insisted on my driving the Volvo since my truck had mysteriously died after the wedding. I slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting whatever it was only to hit what felt like a brick wall. My head hit the steering wheel and I blacked out.

I awoke with a heart pounded against my chest as my mind tried to clear the haze. Where was I? How did I get here?My head ached. I shook it in an attempt to clear my thoughts. It was dark. I tried to get up but couldn't. IPanic filled me as I realized that my arms and legs wee bound to the trees. I shivered as the wind blew and the misty rain hit my face. Then I realized that I was not alone. A new fear shot through me then.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A?N--I rewrote the last paragraph of ch11. I think it sounds better now. Hope yall are enjoyin the story and please review. I take any reviews into consideratrion when writing future chapters and books. And thanks again to the great Stephanie Meyers for giving us this great love story and allowing us to use our own imaginations to srite our own stories. peace and love. 2b_**

**_Her bright white sharp teeth shone in what moonlight shined through the gray slouds and fog, casting a henous look to her deadly features. Her eyes were dark and glistened witht the rush of power and excitement._**

**_"Don't worry Bella, I'll make this as quick as possible." she hissed as her gaze moved from my face down to my bulging abdomen._**

**_"NO!" I cried out, realizing what she was about to do. My muscles tightened as her hand came down, a searing pain tore across my belly. I screamed out in agony as the blade cut through my flesh and muscle. The smell of blood mixing with the pain to make me feel more dizzy as I felt the blood run down my stomach and pool underneath me._**

**_"He should never have been with you Bella. He belongs with me. You aren't like us. You could never love or understand him the way I can." she babbled as she worked to pull and tug my flesh open eith here bare hands._**

**_I gasped in pain and fear, unable to spek though the horrific pain. I felt light-headed as the tearing sensation grew and more blood poured out of my body. I fought against the blackness now trying to overtake me. "No" I kept saying over and over. "Please, don't do this. Please" I begged as tears streaked my cheeks. Then I heard it--a baby cry--my baby. My breath , already ragged- caught , my heart stammered momentarily as I tried to lift my head and look at my baby.I screamed as another sudden sharp wave of pain passed through me. More pushing and pulling inside my belly. _**

**_"Yes!" I heard her hiss. Then I heard something else--another cry--different and yet similiar than the first. Everything was blurry as the blackness weighed on me. Fighting it off, I tried to focus, forcing my eyes to remain open. That is when I saw them-the babies- two beautiful little angels, soaking wet and blood-streaked. My babies I thought s more tears spilled from my eyes.I had all but forgotten the physical pain I had endured as a new pain hit. The pain of watching Tayna cuddle my children to her knowing that this my very well be the first and last time I ever see them. I struggled uselessly against my restraints._**

**_"Just look at them Bella. Edward's children. They are beautiful, perfect. Just like him" she said with a smile, staring down at the babies in her arms._**

**_"Don't do this. You'll never get away with it. Edward will figure it out." I said_**

**_"Oh I don't think so. You see, I will tell Edward that you were attacked by an animal. I couldn't save you but I mangeed to save the children. He will be so greatful to have them. And then he will marry me if just to give them a mother. And I will make him love me then." she said, staring off as if in her own little world._**

**_"Edward doesn't love you. You can't make someone love you. It doesn't work like that"_**

**_"But it will, Bella. I'll see to it." She looked down at the baies, now wrapped in blankedts and said"Say gookbye to mommy Bella children." Then she looked at me. "I am sorry it had to be this way BElla. But he would never have left you as long as you lived."_**

**_ Then she stood, grabbing the babies more tightly to her, turned and ran off._**

**_"No!" I screamed, weakly. The darkness became heavier than I could fight any longer. My head , suddenly too heavy to hold up any longer, flopped bak onto the hard wet ground. Weak and lifeless, the blackness overtook me then. Just befoer closing my eyes for the final time , I whispered his name."Edward. Help me. Love you" and then complete darkness._**


	13. Ch13The Fire

**_A?N--I rewrote the last paragraph of ch11. I think it sounds better now. Hope yall are enjoyin the story and please review. I take any reviews into consideratrion when writing future chapters and books. And thanks again to the great Stephanie Meyers for giving us this great love story and allowing us to use our own imaginations to srite our own stories. peace and love. 2b_**

**_The next thing I remember is burning. I screamed , writhing in pain as the sensation spread--my arms, legs, abdomen, finally my chest. That is when I realized--I wasn't in a fire--I was I died and gone to hell--was I being punished for chosing the life I had chosen with Edward? No, couldn't be. The fire inside me raged on. Hot. Hotter. Hotter still. Too hot. Way too mind struggled to comprehend what was happening to me through the pain. I screamed"Edward", struggling against this new agony. My body convulsed over and over as the fire consumed my insides._**

**_The infernodid not ease. It blazed stronger and stronger. I begged for death, to be killed. Death had to be easier than this. Nothing could be worse than this. Then it hit me--venom. I remembered what Edward and Rose had said about the burning of venom, the torture of being turned. I was being turned. Someone had found me. The flames licked at my face now, teasing before completely consuming me. I tried to fight the urge to scream again, and failed. The pain was just too much."Please kill me. Please." I begged out loud. It felt as if time had stopped, as if I was in the inferno forever. It burned on and on with endless was only the pain now. Nothing wlse. I thought it could not get any worse, then itdid. The fire grew, doubled in intensity. I shrieked out loud as my body flailed about wildly. I thought I heard speak, a familiar voice--Edward? But the fire was too strong, the burning too hot, erasing any ability to think of anything but it.I don't know how long I lay and burned. Hours? Days? _**

**_Then it happened--I felt myself growing stronger, think clearer. my mind registered the fact that I would soon be a vampire like Edward. Beautiful and strong. And with him forever. That seemed to help endure this pain now. Gave purpose to it. My heart galloped like a race horse. I could feel my fingers now, the burning ebbing away. First my fingers, then toes, feet, hands. It must be almost over. Thank God I thought. A new fear struck me then as I realized that my life, my human life was about over. Faces flashed through my mind--Charlie, Renee, Angela, Jake, Mike. Would I be able to see them again? I knew that a newborn thirsted for blood more than anything. That thirst was stronger than anything. My babies. Oh God, my babies. Would we find them? Would I be a danger to them if we did? Surely I wouldn't harm my won children. Suddenly the fire grew hotter in my chest, stoping any and all thoughts. _**

**_"Listen" I heard someone say in a pure, musical voice, yet it was strained. Filled with worry. It was Edward. So he was here. _**

**_"It's almost over." Carlisle responded. My heart sped up, beating so fast, so hard, that I thought it would jump clear out of my flames grew, flaredin the centered of my back arched upward. I thought I felt a hand on my arms, but it wasn't right. It wasn't cold. The flames flared again,raged, destroying the last human organ I had. My heart studdered, stammered--thumpa--thump--thump--. Then it went still. The burning flared and then went out almost at the same instant._**

**_"Bella, Bella my love. Can you hear me?" Edward's voice ringed in my ears, pleadingly. I had never truly heard his voice before. My new enhanced hearing registered every tone, every decibel of his angelic voice._**

**_"Give her a minute" Carlisle responded. I could even hear when he raised his arm and placed it on Edward's left shoulder. Edward's hand tightened around mine._**

**_"Bella, i am so sorry love." he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I dragged in his delectible scent as a wave of nothing short of pure desire shot through me at his mere touch. I opened my eyes, looking directly into his. I could see just how perfect he really was now. His perfect oval eyes, dark from not hunting, still the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His perfect nose, high cheek bones, delicious lips. Desire shot through me me again, stronger than I ever thought possible. I reached out and grabbed his face, pulling him to me. When our lips met, it was not cautious or gentle. Edward answered my hungry kiss with a demanding urgensy of his own. His lips moved on mine as our tongues entwined and danced. My hands slid into his hair, pulling him tighter to me, wnating to feel all of him against me. i felt Edward's fingers graze my arm and a new fire burned there--the fire of passion._**

**_Then I heard someone clear his throat as someone else chukled, and Edward pulled slightly away and smiled that perfect crooked smile I loved. It was only then that I remembered Carlisle in the room, and apparently the others had joined him too. Then I realized that my breathing, no my and Edward's breathing was hard, ragged even tho we didn't need to breath at all.I felt embarrassed and hoped Emmett wouldn't tease me about my red face. But wait, my face isn't red is it? No, it would never turn red again._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A?N--I rewrote the last paragraph of ch11. I think it sounds better now. Hope yall are enjoyin the story and please review. I take any reviews into consideratrion when writing future chapters and books. And thanks again to the great Stephanie Meyers for giving us this great love story and allowing us to use our own imaginations to srite our own stories. peace and love. 2b_**

**_" It's alright love" Edward whisperedbefore placing a gentle kiss there. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up off of the bed that had been my pyre._**

**_"Look at you...you're gorgeous!" Alice said in her shrilled voice._**

**_"She always has been" Edward commented, not taking his eyes from mine._**

**_"How do you feel Bella?" asked Carlisle, stepping in front of Edward and me._**

**_"Overwhelmed mostly" I said, startled at the sound of my own musical voice. Edward smiled again."You'll get used to it soon" he said in a low voice. The strain was gone from his face now as his eyes seemed to , while still black from not hunting, glowed with relief and excitement. Iooked toward the others. Jasper was in front of them, in a half protectant crouch. I remembered the horrible stories he had told me before about his experiences with newborns and shuddered lightly. Edward felt it and his arm immediatle y tightened aroud my waist._**

**_"She's not going to hurt anyone, Jasper. REally, you over protective fool." Alice said as she ducted under his arm to come and hug me. "I am so glad Edward found you when he did. We were almost too late." she said in my ear before releaseing me. _**

**_"She is so calm. In full control." Esme noted as she too came round to embrace me._**

**_"Is that wrong?" I questioned Carlisle._**

**_"No. Nothing is wrong really. I mean, the change is a little different for 've just never seen a newborn in as much control or as clam as you. It is amazing." Carlisle responded._**

**_"Maybe it is because I knew what to expect already and was preparing for the day when I would become a vampire too "_**

**_"You are beautiful" Rosalie said as she and Emmet finally came to hug me, then Jasper. I immediatley looked down, my hands going straight to my now flat stomach. I jerked my head up and looked at Edward in fear. _**

**_"The babies. Edward what about the babies?" I asked_**

**_"Bella" Edward started as he took my face into his hands. "I'm sorry but we didn't ..I mean I couldn't...-" he started to speak but became distraught and stopped. _**

**_"We didn't find them anywhere near you., We had to act fast to save you, get you back here. Emmett and Jasper looked for 2 days without any they found was this sickening sweet scent mixed with that of some dog or animal. I am soooo sorry Bella" Alice said patting my arm._**

**_"No. They are alive. It wasn't a dog or an animal that took my children" I said , my voice hitting higher decibels._**

**_"Bella, do you remember what happened? What it was that did this to you" Edward asked._**

**_"Yes. It was...Tayna. She took our babies."_**

**_"But why?" Carlisle asked. ZI looked straight at Edward as I answered. "To get to you. She wants you as her own. She thinks that having the babies and me gone will bet her what she wants. That you would eventually marry her, even if just so that the children could have a mother figure." _**

**_"Oh Bella" Carlisle gasped."I am so sorry. I never would have thought that Tayna--"he was cut off.I heard a hiss come from Edward._**

**_"But why couldn't I see this?! I should've been able to foresee since Edward ahd me always looking out foe you bella. And we are all so close to Tayna and her family" Alice said._**

**_"Don't blame yourself Alice. It's not your fault." I said._**

**_"Once again you almost died. And once again it was all my fault. I am so sorry love"Edward said._**

**_"No, Edward. I would be dead by now if you hadn't found me when you did. I owe you my life." I reassured him. Then another thought hit me. Tayna could be anywhere. "How long have I been out?" I asked, looking at Edward._**

**_"Bella, that;s not really-"_**

**_"How long?!" I asked more impatient. Jasper quickly took his place in front of Alice, ready to stop me if I lost control now._**

**_"Most of two days. It went quickly. " Carlisle said. Alice hissed on the other side of the room then. We all turned to her._**

**_"I still can't see her. Why can't I see her! It should be so easy with our connection" Alice groaned_**

**_"That's it. Of course. It has to be" Edward said and I turned to face him once more. My brain clicked as soon as I looked into his eyes._**

**_"The werewolves" i said._**

**_"Exactly. Alice can't get a reading on them because their future is not set." Edward said with a half smile._**

**_"And Tayna had gotten very close to Sue Clearwater and Seth and a few others since the wedding" Emmet said _**

**_"So she is hiding on their territory, knowing that if we try to follow her it will break the treaty." Esme added._**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N --I re-wrote this chapter, adding more detail. i hope you all like it. I will add more soon as I can. Working and taking care of my grandma is taking a lot of my time right now. Thank you all for being so patient with me. And thanks for all of your reviews. I love reading them**

**My eyes locked on Edward, panic filling me. "Edward, we have to go . We have to find them." I said , a little shocked at how fast the words came out of my mouth. And a little shocked by the ringing of my voice, a higher pitch than before my turning. **

**"Of course Bella" Edward said as he placed his hand on the small of my back, rubbing in gentle circles. Jasper immediatly moved in front of the rest at the sound of panic in my tone, ready to protect them from any sudden attack. **

**"She's fine Jasper. You would be upset too if soemone had cut you open and kidnapped your unborn children." Alice said.**

**"But we have to plan this out. We need to find a way to lure her off the reservation so as we do not break the treaty." Carlisle said stepping to the forefront.**

**"I don't care about the treaty anymore. Carlisle, they are our children" Edward said, his voice rising.**

**"But the wolves." Carlisle said.**

**"We can handle the wolves" Emmett said with a gleam in his eye. Emmett was always up for a good fight. The image of Emmett tearing into Jake filled my head and I shuddered. Jake was once my best these were my children. The fear for them returned with an new urgency. Shaking my head to clear the thought, I turned and started for the door."I can't just stand here talking knowing my babies are out there somewhere. I gotta go" I said pulling away from Edward and headed for the door.**

**"Bella, wait! We need a plan. " Jasper said. I hesitated briefly as Esme spoke also.**

**"He's right dear. We will all go. But lets think about it for a moment." Esme said grabbing my wrist, the pleading and worry in her eyes.**

**"Bella, you are one of us now. If Sam catches you alone on the reservation he'll attack." Carlisle said then.**

**"She wont be alone." Edward said, stepping up behind me. "I'll be with her." he said, looking into my eyes. I felt like crying if only I could.**

**"Edward, this sin't the right way to go about this. " Carlisle said.**

**"Carlisle is right Edward. If Tayna plans to use the babies to get you as Bella said, then she wont hurt them. She knows you'd never forgive her of that." Rose said. I thought about Rosalie's statement for an instant, but the need to find my babies was much more powerful than being rational at the moment.**

**"I'm sorry. I can't wait. I have to go-now." I said as I started again for the door. Edward took my hand and was by my side as we made our way through our family. The others called out for us but it was too late. I took off at a full run as soon as I made it out the front door. Edward was right beside me the whole way. We crossed the boundary line in a matter of minutes.**

**I hadn't even slowed down. My mind kept replaying the first and last time I saw my babies--in Tayna's arms. I almost didn't hear Edward when he spoke.**

**"Bella, wait. Listen" he said as he grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt. I stopped at once, my keen hearing picked up the sound right away-footprints. They were light, almost inaudible. I closed my eyesand inhaled. I could smell it, and the stinch burned my nose. I didn't recognize the smell, but yet there was something familiar about it at the same time. After a moment I passed it off as just the odor of some wild animal, just ten times stronger to my newly heightened senses.**

**"So, it's an animal, Edward. We gotta keep going." I started but Edward placed his hands over my mouth.**

**"Shh. Not an animal--a wolf. Someone knows we are here. They are following us." he said as he turned us just in time to see a huge wolf walking, head down, teeth bared, from the thickest part of the woods. It was Sam. His eyes glared at us as he slowed then stopped a few feet away now.**

**"Sam" I muttered as Edward took a defending stance. Another wolf appeared almost at once by Sam's side. It was brown, slightly smaller than Sam, but just as deadly looking with teetrh bared, ready to attack. a deep growl came from Sam's throat.**

**"We mean you no harm, Sam." Edward started. "We are not here for you or any member of your pack. This is a personal mission."**

**The wolf beside Sam growled then as he looked at Sam then back to Edward. Sam looked at me then back at Edward.**

**"Yes, that is Bella. " Edward said, answering some mental question Sam must have asked. I took another deep breath trying to keep calm. Everything in me was telling me to prepare to defend myself , to fight our enemy. Onlly, Sam was no enemy of mine. Or at least, he didn't used to be. Sam's head turned slightly as he growled again, deeper this time. The sound was meant as a Warning.**

**"Sam, it was neccessary. She would have-" Edward started to say, to explain but the other wolf growled then and lunged at him. Instincively I jumped in front of Edward. Trying to protect him. I didn't even into the wolf's eyes as he momentarily paused, I recognized him---it was Quil. **

**"Quil, stop! Listen to what we have to say." i pleaded as Edward tried to pull me back behind him. But I didn't budge. I was a newborn. And that made me , if only temporialy, stronger. Sam must have ordered Qquil to stop mentally because he froze. At least I thought that is what had halted his attack. Then I saw it, the other wolf breaking through the trees at full speed, sliding to a halt in front of me.**

**"Jacob" I whispered, recognizing my old friend and Sam stared at one another for a while, then Jake looked at me, tilting his head, whining.**

**"He wants to know why the change now Bella. " Edward said, reading Jake's thoughts. Jake looked at Edward then at Sam and run off.**

**"Jake wait!" I called, afraid I had hurt him again. I expected my heart to be pounding, then remembered, it would never beat again.**

**"He'll be back. He is just transforming back into his human form so he can speak for himself." Edward said Jake was back in a flash.**

**"So, you did it huh? You finally gave up fighting the urge and bit her" Jake sneered to Edward.**

**"Jake no. It's not like that. Edward done what he had to in oder to save me. " I started.**

**"She was dying jacob. I couldn' t lose her. Not that way" Edward added.**

**"Dying huh? What happened? Was it the pregnancy? I knew that it would-" Jake started.**

**"Not the pregnancy Jacob. The sudden end of it." Edward replied, and shuddered lightly at he memory of me lying there when he found me.**

**"So you lost the babies? But Charlie said everything was going well." Jake said confused. Sam and Quil now flanked him, sensing the raw emotions in our voices.**

**"No, not lost. Bella was doing fine until Tayna-" Edward started but his voice broke off, anger filling his face. His jaw tensed, his fists balled up. Sam immediately crouched into fighting position then. And Quil foollowed lead.**

**""No! Wait. You have to hear the whole " I begged, fearing that the fight would start and someone I cared about would be hurt.**

**"It's okay, fellas, back down. Let's hear what the newest member of the bloodsucking family had to say." Jake said. That stung and he could read the pain on my face immediately. **

**"Watch it Jacob. ? I do not want to harm you for I know it would hurt Bella. But if you continue to hurt her with your snide comments, you'll have to be carried home, understand, mongrel?" Edward hissed.**

**"Stop it. We are wasting time. We need to find Tayna and the babies."I said, stepping in between the two of them.**

**"Tayna? What's she got to do with this?" Jake asked, somewhat caught off guard.**

**"Everything." Edward said in a sharp tone.**

**"You know hwere she is? Jake you have to tell us" I said urgency filling my shrill voice.**

**"Tell me what she has to do with all this first. And what does the babies have to do with it?"**

**"The babies? Jake you have seen my babies? Where tell me" I said.**

**"You first."**

**Instinct took over as rage now filled me. He knew where my babies were. I crouched suddenly."You tell me where my children are or so help me Jacob Black I will tear you to pieces."**

**"Whoa, Bells, calm down. So they are your babies huh? TAyna said she had found them in the forest. That animals had attacked their mother. Said she saved them. Guess I should have noticed the resemblences. They have your eyes and nose." Jake commented. That comment took me aback.**

**"They look like me?" I said, almost to myself.**

**"Yeah. A lot now that I think about it. Now what's going on" Jake pushed for answers.**

**"Tayna kidnapped me Jake. She took me into the woods, tied me to a tree and cut ...she cut..." I paused as the pain from remembering that night filled me. Edward grabbed me, pulling me into his chest to console me.**

**"She sliced her open and stole the babies. Then she left Bella, laying there....-" Edward's voice broke this time. I looked up to see the horrorific look on his face as he pictured me lying there, all bloody and mangled. I placed my hand on his cheek and lightly kissed his lips.**

**"It's okay. I am here-with you. Thanks to you." I whispered to him and he hugged me tightly to I turned back to Jake.**

**"She left me there to die. Bleeding, still bound to the trees. And now hse has our children somewhere on the reservation. I have to find them Jake. Noone can stop me. " I said as the rage again filled me at the thought of Tayna holding and caring for my babies. There was a brief silence . It was only then that I noticed that Jake was trembling. It took him a moment to calm himself then he spoke.**

**"But why" Why would she do that? Isn' she supposed to be CArlisle's frined?" Jake asked**

**"Because of me. She wants to use the babies to get me to marry her. I guess she never did give up on the hopes that I'd change my mind and want her someday. She thought she had forever to wait but when Bella came into my life, she realized that I would never be hers" Edward said, guilt filled his voice. Jake still seemed a little confused. The wolves were still, heads tilted as they listened to the conversation.**

**"She thought that if I was dead she could convince Edward to marry her--if only to give the babies a mother." I added, growing impatient. We were wasting to much time on explanations. "Now, are you going to help us or not?" I said **

**"We'll help you alright. She wont get away with this. I promise. I know where she is. I will take you to her."**

**Just then Sam looked at Jake. A low growl came from him.**

**"No Sam. Edward did not break the treaty. He saved Bella, not took her life. " He added"Okay, so technically he broke it, he bitr her. But only to keep her from dying." Jake's face grew angry now. Edward looked cautiously as he listened to their mental conversation. Suddenly ?Edward pulled me behind him and growled.**

**"I wont let you do that Sam. There will be no war. The Cullens have done nothing wrong." another pause. I noticed Edward smirk slightly. It confused me at first until I heard Jake's next sentence.**

**"I am the true first born Sam, the first born decendant of our forefathers. As such I am invoking my natural born right to make this decision. And I say that the treaty is still intact. YOu nor any member of this pack will not hurt anyone of them while they come here searching for Tayna. Is that clear?" Jake said in a strong, authoritive voice I had never heard before, Quil whined and droped his head. Sam stared at him for a long time then gave in.**

**"Come on, let's get going. "Jake said as he turned and led us toward the west.**


	16. Chapter 16

Trees flew past us as we headed toward the Clearwater house. Exhiliration filled me as realized that every move I made was perfect, precise. I was no longer a weak and clumsy human. No more waiting in the background while the others fought. I was strong and fast and full of energy. I could hold my own now.

"Wait!" Edward hisses as he grabbed my arm, bringing my sprint to a halt. I turned and looked at him confused. Sam and Jake instantly stopped, tilting their heads to listen for whatever it was that had stopped Edward. Jacob flashing his teeth in a low growl.

Edward leapt in front of me bending into a crouch. I knew this stance--it was hhis defensive stance he always took in front of me when danger approached. The same cold look in his eyes, jaw clenched tight as he had when James had kidnapped me months ago. Slowly I shifted my eyes in the direction Edward now faced, scanning for it, the threat. My newly perfected vision locked on the movement in the trees. Instinct took over then. A low growl escaped my throat as I too crouched preparing to defend myself. Sam and Jake reacted with growls of their own as they flanked me and Edward.

Time seemed to stand still. The forest was eerily quiet for a few seconds. The wind calmed. Every muscle in my body tensed as the two figures came closer to our position. It was then that I realized that Rayna wouldn't be fighting us alone. Irina was with her.


	17. Confrontation

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with me. I know that it has taken me a long time to get back to writing and the last chappie was super short. And a very special THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT YOUR WISHES AND THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDMA. IT MEANT A LOT. You all are proof that there are still good people in this world. I do not own ?Twilight or any of the characters in it. That credit goes to Stepanie M. Enjoy and thanks again.**

They slowed as they reached the small clearing where we were standing. You could see the fear begin to rise in Irina's eyes, but not in Tayna's. She looked confident, almost a little smug. Irina looked at her sister then to Edward, Tayna simply smiled as if nothing had glared at me momentarily before speaking as their movements came to a halt.

"Edward, how good to see you again. Tell me, what brings you onto Quilletete lands?" Tayna asked innocently. A sudden snarl ripped from my throat and I took a step forward. Edward again grabbed me by the arm.

"You know the reason we are here TAyna." Edward had said. Then, without looking away he added"She is Irina, Tayna's younger sister." Obviously he was answering some mental question from one of the wolves."tell me Tayna, are Elazaer and Katrina with you as well?" he continued.

"But of course darling Edward. You know I do not like taking long trips without my family. We stick together just as you and your family know that." Tayna responded.

I was growing tired of all this talk. I needed my children, needed to know where they were."Where are my children?" I hissed, tensing back into more of a half crouch this time. Tayna looked at me then. Her eyes filled with hatred but she spoke with nothing but pure friendliness in her tone.

"I must admit , I am a bit surprised to see you here Bella. I never expected that you would have lived through that awful attack you encountered just days ago. I must admit, you turned out beautiful." Tayna said. Edward lunged toward Taynan then, as a growl escaped him. Irina jumped in front of her sister as if to protect her from his attck. The motion caused Edward to pause, regaining himself momentarily. In the same instant Elazear and Katrina appeared behind Tayna.

"What's going on out here? Edward? Is that you? What are you doing here? Why did you look as if you were about to attack dear Tayna?" Elazaer demanded, confusion plagued his features. He looked at Edeard, me , the wolves then back at Edward. Edward's eyes cut to Elazaer. His jaw still tense.

"Tell me Elazaer, are you and Katrina aware of the reason you are all here?" he asked, ignoring Elazaer's questions for the moment.

"Tayna called us to join her. She said that soemthing had ..happened to..." he started, turining to look at me more intently, studying my features. His eyes grew large as he realized it was me he was looking at."Bella? Is that you? But Tayna had said that you were dead. The victim of a tragic animal attack. She said that the animal had.....had...ripped you apart. And yet here you stand...a vampire." His voice trailed off as the confusion overtook him. He turned to face his sister then, speaking solely to her."Tayna, sister, I do not understand. You said that dear Bella had been mauled, the babies ripped from her. You said she hadn't survived the attack. You said the wolves were out of control, yet here two stand beside our dear friends. Please, eplain this to me, to us." Elazaer begged.

"Elazaer, my brother, listen to me. Bella had been attacked. The babies torn from her frail, dying human body. I was completely unaware fo Edward's having turned her to save her. I only knew of what I had seen with my eyes." Tayna started, lying with ease as she tried to cover herself.

"But you said, we needed to come quickly. That you needed help caring for the newborn babes. You had said that Edward was so distraught at losing Bella that he was mentally and physically ill. That he could not care for the young ones himself and that Carlisle and the rest had their hand full with a fight with the wolves. " Elazaer continued as Katrina and the rest of us listened.

"Obviously, I was mistaken brother. Carlisle must have been able to save her afterall for here she stands in front of us." TAyna said, trying to calm her brother.

"But how could you make such a mistake Tayna? And why haven't you at least ried to contact Carlisle to see what was happening? If they were fighting the wolves as you say, wouldn't we join in their fight? Are they not family still?" Katrina was the one who spoke this time.

"Elazaer, Katrina, have you ever known me to lie to you?" Edward asked then.

"No, Edward. So perhaps we should get your side of this." Elazaer spoke, still staring at Tayna.

"You see, Tayna isn't telling you the entire truth. She told you of Bella's horrible attack, but she misplaced the blame. It was she who in fact attacked Bella. It was she who cut the babies right out of her womb. And it was she who left her to die in the forest." Edward's voice grew tense as he retold the story, his jaws tightening again, fists clenched. He flinched as he told the entire story to the others, pain coviering his face at certain parts. Elazaer and Katrina were both horrified and shocked at the story being told. When Edward stopped speaking, they turned to Tayna, shock and shame plain on their faces.

"Sister, tell us, is this true? Were you so desperate, so lonely that you would attack a family member in hopes of stealing her mate? Tell us. Are you that desperate?" Katrina was the one asking the questions now.

"For decades, all I have wanted was Edward. I thought that if I waited long enough, he too would grow tired of being alone. That he would come to me one day and we would become husband and wife. I had all the time in the world to wait. But then she arrived and ruined everything. Edward was so entranced with her, this frail little human! I couldn't stand it. At first I thought he would grow tired of her silly weak ways. But then she was pregnant and I knew Edward would never leave his children. So in order to have Edward, I nneded to have his children. The only way was to take them. " Tayna started, eyes briefly going blank, deep in thought. Then she turned to Katrina, "Don't you see? I had to get those babies. Edward and I are a perfect match. He doesn't belong with her. He should be with me."

"Tayna no. You can't possibly believe that killing Bella to get Edward was alright. That Edward would ever forgive such an act." Elazaer added.

"Edward wasn't to ever know what really happened. I thought if I blamed it on the wolves they would believe me. It would of worked too if only she had died like she was supposed to" Tayna hissed. I couldn't take it anymore. My anger raged inside me now. Venom filled my mouth as I tensed and lunged at Tayna. I hit her full on in the midsection, knocking her backward a good twenty feet.

"Irina, go. Take the babies. I'll meet you . " Tayna yelled as she hit the ground. Irina paused, ready to fight, before straightening to follow her sisters orders."No! I screamed and turned to see Edward already lurching toward Irina." That is when the other five vampires appeard, the nomads. Tayna had gathered a small army of her own. I glanced at Edward as he stopped in midstride. Jake let out a growl as the others circled around us. Then, in an instant, a much bigger circle of friends circled around that circle. Only this circle was larger than that of the nomads. And this circle was comprised of friends---OUR FRIENDS.


	18. FAceoff

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with me. I know that it has taken me a long time to get back to writing and the last chappie was super short. And a very special THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT YOUR WISHES AND THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDMA. IT MEANT A LOT. You all are proof that there are still good people in this world. I do not own ?Twilight or any of the characters in it. That credit goes to Stepanie M. Enjoy and thanks again.**

**The wind completely stilled as Irina and the others looked around at the faces of those who made up the outer circle---five more wolves standing shoulder to shoulder with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.**

**"Irina, we have been friends for many years" he started in a calm voice, That doesn't have to end here. You can still do the right thing. Give the babies back to Bella and Edward. You know that is where they belong."**

**Irina hesitated, thinking of what to say before she spoke. "Yes, we have been dear friends, the best of friends in years past. But Tayna is family Carlisle. I could never turn my back on her, good or bad , right or wrong, I stand with my sister." Irina asnswered CArlisle., hracing herself somewhat for whatever happens next. It was her brother, Elaezar who spoke next.**

**"Irina, sister, surely you see that this is wrong. Bella and Edward are those children's parents. They belong back with them." he said in a pleading voice**

**"Edward should never have been with Bella. He belongs with Tayna. You know how deeply her love for him goes. How long she has been waiting for him. And he does this to her, chooses a mere mortal over our beautiful sister? NO!He whould have married Tayna years ago. He should never have even met Bella. Those babies should never have been born"**

**Anger filled me as Irina's words rang in my ears. In an instant a loud gutteral secaped me as I lunged past Edward, ramming into Irina. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head into my knee, the sound of rock hitting rock echoing through the trees. Then all hell broke lose. There was growls and hisses all around us as the others began to fight. But I was too consumed with my rage for Irina to pay much attention to the others at the moment. I knocked Irina backward with a kick to the gut followed with an uppercut. She retaliated with a swing kick, knocking my legs out from under me. As I pulled myself back up a movement caught mey eye. Tayna was making a run for it. In the midst of the fight, she had slipped past us and gotten the babies from the cottage and wa now running with them. I looked at Irina once more, then as I stood I rammed my shoulder into her, sending her flying into a tree. Seth was there waiting and took over the fight with Irina as I took off after Tayna as she ran with the babies...MY BABIES.**

**Carrying the twins seemed to slow Tayna down a bit. That added to my newborn strength and speed, on top of the pure rage I felt at this moment had me atching up to her in seconds. In one giant leap I soared over her head and landed in fornt of her, inches away. She stopped suddenly, gripping the babies more securely to her. Panic filled her eyes briefly as a low growl emmitted from my throat and Edward came up behind her, obviously he had seen me take off after her and left the fight in order to protect me.**

**"Give up Tayna. It's over. you will never get past us with those babies. Hand them over." Edward said as I stood in a half crouch. I felt as if my heart would break as I listened to the bbies cry in fear. Tayna bounced themn once or twice in an ettort to calm them as she thought about Edward's statement. She looked around for another escape, finding none. You could hear the fight in the clearing , hear the scraping of teeth against cold hard vampire skin and I briefly wondered who was about to die--ours or theirs. But a quick movement by Tayna quickly brought my full attention back to her. **

**"Very well. You can have the frail little things. I really only wanted you Edward." Tayna said.**

**"That is never going to happen Tayna. Now, hand over our children" I hissed. Tayna smiled then.**

**"Okay, but you have a chioce, catch me ...or catch them" she said and suddenly tossed the babies high into the air. "No!!" I screamed as Edward and I both jumped up to catch the children as Tayna took off to the right. Edward and I each grabbed a baby and landed as gently as possible on the ground. After checking the baby over I glanced up in the direction Tayna had gone to see her face to face with a giant brown wolf. She was taking a step backward with each step he took toward her. It was Jake. He was forcing her back to face me. Once she was back in fornt of me, I held the bay out for Edward to take. He looked at me, studying my face then took the child from my arms and I stepped closer to Tayna.**

**"Bella, it was never anything personal. Just that, Edward and I ...we were supposed to be together. I always knew that one day we would..." Tayna started. only I was past listening. I took a step forward. "You think you can take me don't you? You think your newborn strength will defeat me and my decades of fighting skill? You are not very smart are you?" Tayna began then. We stepped around, making a circle before I lunged for her. She let out a growl and grabbed me as we landed on the ground and began to roll. First I was on top, throwing blows, then Tayna kicke dme off. She jumped up running over to where I landed and kicked me in the middle. She started to go for a second kick but I grabbed her foot, tossing her onto her backside. I jumped up and grabbed her then, ramming her back into a tree.**

**"You will never hurt me or my family again." I said looking her into the eyes then leaned down and bit a chunk out of her neck. TAyna growled and tried to pull away but I had her pinned. She bit my shoulder as I leanded in for a second, larger piece of her neck. The bite burned but only added fuel to my rage.I pulled her away from the tree, tossing her to the ground, about to go in ofr another bite as my anger and hatred for her pushed me on. It was Jacob's huge wolf face that stopped me. I looked at him questioninly. Then Edward spoke.**

**"Bella no. Jacob is right. You are not a killer. You would never be able to forgive yourself if you do this." I glared at him for a moment, atching my breath as his words played back inside my head."Bella, come. Take the babies. Esme and Aice and Rose are waiting for you at the house. Go. " Edward said.**

**"But she'll will just come back again Edward. She will try something else to hurt us. You know she will" I started, my anger rising again as I looked at Tayna then back to Edward and our children.**

**"No she wont. She will never bother us again. Now go. Tend to the children." He replied, a strange look on his face. I pondered thigns for a moment then Jake pushed at me with his head. I looked at him then agreed.**

**"Fine. I looked at Tayna then"But if you ever come near me and my family again, I'll rip you into little pieces myself. And noone will be able to sto me next time." I said as I grabbed her head, pulling it upward then slamming it to the ground.**

**"She will not return Bella. No need to worry." Edward said, that ftrange look still on his face. Something about his eyes made me think that he meant what he was saying. That he knew she would never return. I took the babies and started to walk away. As I topped the hill I heard Edward speak again, to Tayna this time.**

**"You. All the pain you have caused. All the worry. The heartbreak. All your fault." He said. I sowed my walk to listen.**

**"Edward, it was all for you. Surely you can see I never meant any harm to your beloved children. Only to love you." Tayna said in her honeyed voice.**

**"You never loved me Tayna. How could you claim to love me and hurt something that I love so much? No. It wasn't love for me that started all this. It was your jealousy of Bella. You tried to kill the one thing that means the most to me. The one person that I love for." Edward said. I could hear enough to tell they were moving but already over the hhillside therefore I couldn't see what they were doing. Suddenly I heard Tayna scream out "NO! EEDWARD PLEASE!" followed by a terrible screeching and tearing sound. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what had just happened. More tearing sounds. Grinding of vampire teeth on rock, spliting it into. One of the babies began to cry and I gently bounced them both to quiet them. I felt a sudden rush of relief as Edward and Jake topped the hill, black smoke filling the air behind them. The sickening stinch of burning vampire corpses filling the air not only form over the hillside but from the claering as well. I suddenly felt exhausted. The events of the past few days filled me and if I could cry, I would have. Instead, dry deep throaty sobs escaped my lips . Edward put his arm around me, rubbing my back as I lay my head on his shoulder.**

**"It's alright, love. It is over." he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. We stood there for several minutes before I realized that Jake and the others were now around us, watching in silence as I came apart. I found the strength to look up at hem when I felt another hand on my shoulder, Carlisle's. He walked up, placed his hand on my shoulder, looked at Edward and quietly said"Let's go home. "**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with me. I know that it has taken me a long time to get back to writing and the last chappie was super short. And a very special THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT YOUR WISHES AND THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDMA. IT MEANT A LOT. You all are proof that there are still good people in this world. I do not own ?Twilight or any of the characters in it. That credit goes to Stepanie M. Enjoy and thanks again.**

**It wasn't until a little while later, back at the house, after the elation of having my children back, that the monster inside of me made herself known. Venom began to fill my dry mouth as cuddled the babies close, taking in their perfect baby smell. Only it wasn't the sweet soft smell of new baby that my body now reacted to. No. It was the sweet tantilazing scent of blood--fresh blood. My own children's blood. I closed my eyes as I realized what was happening to me. Held my breathe as I swallowed back the venom. I was a vampire afterall. A newborn vampire. A newborn vampire that had yet to have her first meal. I was thirsty. **

**But would I..could I harm my own shildren? The very ones I had just been fighting to save moments ago? I shook my head to clear it. No. Never. I would never bring harm to these precious innocent ones. The burning in my throat grew as I took another breath out of habit. I kept telling myself that I would not harm them, only half believing it. Edward must have sensed my tension because just then he walked up.**

**"Bella, love, what is it? What is wrong?" he asked, concern filling his sweet voice.**

**"Take the babies." I managed to say, holding the twins out for him. He looked at me a little confused and asked again, "What is it Bella? Tell me" his voice now showing a bit of worry and impatience as well. Carlisle had walked over then, as had the rest of the family.**

**"Do it Edward. Take them. Now." Carlisle said. Then added" It 's alright Bella."**

**I opened my eyes as I felt Edward lift the babies from my hands and hand them over to Rosalie and Esme. Edward was now looking at Carlisle with sudden shock and guilt. Again he takes my weaknesses as his fault.**

**"Bella, I am so sorry love. I should have known." Edward started . He must have read Carlisle's mind. Carlilse had apparently already figured out that Iwas thirsty.**

**"Edward, stop it. It is not your fault. It isn't anyones. I am a vampire now. It's just, they're my children. I never thought that I could-" I said.**

**"No, Bella. It is alright. You are just having a natural reaction to the scent of human blood. Actually, any other newborn wouldn't have made it this long. They would have devoured the babies as soon as they had held them. " Carlisle said.**

**"He's right. Bella. You seem to have a super amount of control over your hungers. It is quite amazing really." Jasper added.**

**Edward grabbed my hand suddenly then. "Come Bella. Let's hunt." he asid as he pulled me to my feet. A new fear ran through me. Hune? I didn't know how to hunt. What if I couldn't do it? **

**"No. It's okay. YOu know what, I am fine. I would never hurt my own children. Or anyone's chld for that matter no matter what I am. I know that." I said.**

**"We know that Bella. But still, you are thirsty. The pain you feel right now must be unbearable." Edward said. And yeah, now that he mentioned it, it was getting pretty bad.**

**No, I mean, yes, a little. But I never... I don't know how to-" I stammered but was cut off by Edward. He took my face into his gentle hands, leaning inand whispered in my ear"It's alright love. It comes quite naturally. And I will be right there with you." and then he kissed my neck. A shock ran through me as if I had grabbed the main hot wire to the Cullen mansion. Desire for him filled me as I forgot where I was as well as who all was around. I reached for him, pulling his lips to mine and kissed him fervently. It wasn't until I heard Emmet clearing his throat that it registered that we were not alone. Edward pulled away slightly, a grin on his face as he said "mmm...later. Right now, let's take care of your other needs shall we?"**

**The others laughed and if I could still blush I would have been beet red right then. I dropped my head, wiping my lips and grinned shyly.**

**"Right, ...other needs." I said and took his hand as he lead me out o fthe crowded room.**


	20. Ch20first hunt

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with me. I know that it has taken me a long time to get back to writing and the last chappie was super short. And a very special THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT YOUR WISHES AND THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDMA. IT MEANT A LOT. You all are proof that there are still good people in this world. I do not own ?Twilight or any of the characters in it. That credit goes to Stepanie M. Enjoy and thanks again.**

**Edward led me through the woods behind the house to a creek that fed into the river. **

**"Close your eyes Bella. What do you smell?" Edward said . I did as I was told and inhaled deeply. Immediately my throat began to burn once again with thirst. The smell wasn't as fragrant or sweet as the smell of human blood but was tempting just the same. I swallowed hard as my nerves began to unravel. "What is it" I asked.**

**"Don't you smell it? Bobcat, maybe forty yards out." Edward responded with a grin. Oh yeah, I smelled it. The urge to just run toward the sweet scent filled me but my nerves and fear of being embarrassed in front of him stopped me in my tracks.**

**"what if.. I mean how do I--"**

**"Just follow your instincts , love. You'll be fine." he said. I took another deep breathe and gave in to my senses. I took off to the right in a silent run. The thirst took over as I closed in on the animals lying in the late day sun. In a matter of seconds I had the cat in my arms, growling and scratching, though not a single swipe hurt me at all. I quickly grabbed him by the nape of his neck, forcing his head to the side and sicking my teeth into his jugular. Warm fresh blood ran down my shin as I devoured the beast, drinking it dry. I looked up at Edward, leaning against a boulder, a look of concern on his face.'**

**"Did I do it wrong?" I asked as i tossed the lifeless carcass to the side and pulled myself up off the ground, noticing my clothes were now torn and grass stained. I looked back at him in all his perfect, clean attire.**

**"No love, you did just fine. It was just harder thatn I thought it would be, watching you srestle with such a virocious creature. " he said as he walked to me, taking my face into his hands. " I had to fight the urge to pul him from you, keep you safe when mentally I knew he was the one needing -"**

**"But I am still a mess. LOok at me, at my clothes. Now look at you." I said.**

**"oh, I am looking at you. You are beautiful. And I must say, I like the alterations to your clothes." he whispered as his hand found an open tear at my side while his mouth trailed kisses up my neck. Just his touch set my skin to tingling. My breathe caughtas his fingers traced ever so lightly the outline of skin bared by the tear. Again electricity shot through my very soul. Every nerve in me, every inch of skin craved his touch. "Edward" I whispered as his mouth moved to claim mine. My arms flew around his neck, pulling him tightly to me, fingers tangled in his hair. I kissesd him hard, demanding more of him. And he gave willingly. We fell to the ground with a loud thud but never broke our hold on each other. Edward began moving his lips and tongue up and down my neck.**

**"Edward" I whispered again. "I , I don't understand. I thought that all I would crave is blood, blood and more blood. But right now....all I want is you." I said and he again claimed my lips.**

**My hands found the buttons of his shirt but even at vampire speed, I couldn't undo them fast enough. My desire for him raged, boiling in my veins. With a graon as his tongue danced with mine I pulled effortlessly , tearing his shirt right off his back. Edward pulled my shirt over my head and began to kiss his way to my breasts, causing a fire to trail where his lips had just been. My fingers tugged at his hair as my hands pushed him down harder. He responded with a fierce sucking of one nipple while his hand toyed with and squeezed the other. This love-making was unlike any other time I had been with Edward. My vampire senses were so much more aware of every touch, every move between us. And when we finally came together I thought I would burst into actual flames as the heat raged through me. Digging my nails into his stone hard back only seemed to heighten the pleasure for Edward as he called my name out loud."Bel--la!" I heard him call as his lips again found my breasts and feasted on them while filling me over and over. I reached down and grabbed his bottom as my need became unbearable."Please Edward. Please.I-" my sentence was cut off as Edward kissed me passionately, hungry and demanding. His pace picked up furoiusly as he drove into me over and over, pushing me passed the breaking point. I gripped him hard, calling out to him as my climax washed over me in waves. "Oh Ed-ward! Oh, God Edward" I called out over and over as he rammed into me three more times, collapsing on top as he spilled his seed out into my clenched body. **

**We lay together for several minutes, still entwined, as our breathing came back to normal. His arms protectively around me as I clung to him. My finger lightly tracing patterns over his muscular chest.**

**"Bella, keep that up and we may be here all night." he teased as he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips.**

**"MMm, that sounds...perfect. " I responded and placed a kiss on his smiled and caressed my hair.**

**"But what about the children, hmm? Don't you want to be the ones to feed them and tuck them into bed?"**

**Oh yeah, the babies. my desire for Edward had all but cleared my my mind of anything but him. I jumped up quickly, grabbing at my tattered clothing. I looked back at his glorious body glistening in the unusual light of the moon and desire again raged inside. Indecision filled my face as my new open and easily destracted mind jumped form the babies to being with him again. He smiled as he raised up and grabbed his jeans.**

**"It's alright love. We have all the time in the world to be together. " and he kissed my forehead.**

**"Forever and ever" I whispered.**

**"Exactly. Now, let's go see about our children shall we?" he said and went to put on his shirt. He turned it two or three different ways, looking at the shredded material before tossing it back to the ground.**

**"guess I wont be putting that back on will I" he said teasingly with a grin. Then he picked up my jeans, looked at them and tossed them to the ground. The rips from the bobcat plus the giant tear where Edward had ripped them off of me was too much to do any good. He grinned again and took my hand.**

**"Thank goodness the shirt you are wearing has long tails' he chuckled as he grazed the fabric. "Although, we may need to tie a couple of the shredded ends together to hold the fabric in the right places." and he fized my shirt. Desire ran through me as his fingers grazed my skin underneath the fabric. I looked at him with a longing that took his breathe away."Bella.." he said and kissed me once more. His reastion to the desire in my eyes was obviuos as he pressed against me. I kissed him back pasionately for amoment before he pulled away, staring into my eyes.**

**"The babies" he said in almost a questioning manner, as if he ouldn't mind another delay getting back. I smiled sheepishly at him, took his hand and turned us toward the house.**

**"The babies" I said as we started to walk back arm in arm.**


	21. ch21Babies names

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with me. I know that it has taken me a long time to get back to writing and the last chappie was super short. And a very special THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT YOUR WISHES AND THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDMA. IT MEANT A LOT. You all are proof that there are still good people in this world. I do not own ?Twilight or any of the characters in it. That credit goes to Stepanie M. Enjoy and thanks again.**

**If I could still blush I would have been bright red as we entered the main room of the Cullen house. Everyone was there, staring, little grins upon their faces as they took in the state of our attire. Emmett laughed out loud.**

**"Um, Bella, the main objective in hunting is to be the predator...not the prey." Alice said as she looked accusingly at Edward. **

**"Did you leave any trees standing out there brother?" Emmett joked as he patted Edward's back."Or did you knock them all down rooing around the forest with your cute little bride there?" Esme gave Carlisle a look and then came across the room to wrap a throw blanket around me and my scantliy clad body. **

**Carlisle cleared his troat. "UMM---hmm. Yes, well enough teasing. Bella, how do you feel? I trust you found plenty wildlife in the forest?" Carlisle chastised then quickly changed the subject.**

**"Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you. Although, I don't see how you all can come back perfectly clean from fighting lions and such while I ...." I glanced down at my clothing.**

**"What? And here we all assumed that, when you both walked in...I mean, Edward, it is so unlike you to get your clothes dirty while hunting much less torn. I mean, I assume since youaren't wearing your shirt that it was torn off of you, am I not correct?" Emmett stated and I immediately glanced at the floor as I stepped back behind Edward. I noticed a slight grin cross Edward's face before he composed himself and spoke. Alice, Jasper and Rose were all grinning madly. Even Carlisle let out a little chuckle.**

**"Yes, well, it was a very physical hunt. And the ...animals were quit -" Edward started, grinning at me, but was cut off by pulled me into his arms, kissed my neck and whispered"It's alright love. You can tear my clothing during every hunt if you like. I really don't mind. I n fact, I'd rather prefer it" I could feel his mouth curl into a smirk before Esme spoke.**

**"Alright , enough. What matters is that Bella has fed and now needs to feed her children." Esme said, lifting one of the babies up from a bassinet and handing her to me.**

**"Speaking of babies, what names did you decide on Bella? " Rosilie asked, taking the other baby from the blue bassinet.**

**I took the little bundle from Esme and a bottle from Carlisle and turned to sit on the sofa as I gave the baby its bottle. Edward took the other child from Rose and joined me on the couch, Carlisle already providing a second bottle of milk.**

**"Well, after playing with several different combinations...and a lot of thought on their origin, I decided to name him Christian Clayton Cullen and this little one" I gently squeezed my daughter " is Christina Chyenne Culen." I said and kissed her head and looked at Edward.**

**"Why? I mean, I love them, but why Christopher and Christina love?" he asked.**

**"Well, it is all because of the blessing of the Lord Christian de la Cruz that made it possible for us to have them. I felt a need to recognize that blessing somehow. " I answered. **

**"I think it is perfect. Chris and Cristina. The miracle twins." Alice said as she and Jasper came over to adore the babies. We spent the next couple of hours sitting around, relaxing, enjoying just being a family. No emenies, no mystical boundaries, no tension. Just peace and love and family. Edward smiled as he looked at me with a gleam in his eye and my heart melted. It felt so good to finally be together as equals, with family. I leaned my head on his shoulder even though I wasn't tired. I just needed to be close to him. **

**Suddenly Alice's expression went blank....Edward's head shot up....then a knock at the door.....**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with me. I know that it has taken me a long time to get back to writing and the last chappie was super short. And a very special THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT YOUR WISHES AND THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT MY GRANDMA. IT MEANT A LOT. You all are proof that there are still good people in this world. I do not own ?Twilight or any of the characters in it. That credit goes to Stepanie M. Enjoy and thanks again.**

**Edward's head jerked up, turning slightly. Alice's eyes glazed over in the same instance.**

**"It's Charlie" Edward a little louder continued" he's looking for Bella. He's concerned that she hasn't called in days."**

**"Bella! Quickly, upstairs. Now!" Alice hissed , pulling me onto my feet and toward the stairs at vamire speed. I glanced at Edward panicky as Charlie again pounded the door.**

**"Open up Culen" Charlie yelled from outside.**

**"It's okay love. Just do as Alice says. " Edward said as he rose to his feet. I followed Alice to my and Edward's room upstairs, still confused.**

**"We're making it look as if you as recovering from a very bad delivery Bella. Get this on" she said as she tossed me a pajama top.**

**"How? mean, my looks are nothing like they were Alice. He will know something is--"**

**"He will know you are pale from blood loss, which is true to some extent. And you did have a horrible excperience delivering the twins, so really, we aren't keeping that much from him." Alice replied."Calm down Bella, it will be fine" and she began to touch up my face with makeup. Esme walked in and taped a fake I.V. bottle and tube to my wrist. She then placed another fake tube into my nose, to look as if Carlisle were giving me oxygen.**

**"Alice! My eyes!"**

**"I am prepared--see- contacts. They aren't quite as clear brown as your true color was, but they will do." she answered as she placed the contacts in my eyes and pushed me down in the bed."Remember, whisper. Your trill voice will be a lot harder to explain thatn your pale looks. a"nd breathe only lightly--it will be hard being so close to a human."**

**Could i hurt my own father? I remembered the feel of the burning as I held the babies earlier and shuddered. **

**"Bella, it will be fine. We are all right here." Alice said just before the door opened.**

**"She's right in here Charlie.. Again, I was going to call but she vehemently objected, want ing to tell you of the birth herself."  
I heard Edward say as the door opened.**

**"Yeah, well I don't give a damn what Bella said, I had every right to know...to be here.--Bella, honey" Charlie replied then spoke to me as he sat beside the bed. The burn started immediately. I swallowed hard the venom filling my mouth as his sweet scent filled me.**

**"Don't be mad at Edward dad. He was just doing what I asked him to do. I wanted to tell you myself." I started defending my husband, lowereing my voice only as Alice placed her hand on my shoulder to remind me to keep it down.**

**"Are you alright sweetie? Carlisle says you had a rough time of it." Charlie began in a concernede tone, brushing back my hair."Bells, you are so pale and cold. " He said, a little shocked. Then turned to Edward"Can;t you atleaset get her another blanked or something. My God, she is freezing up here."**

**"It's okay dad. REally. I am fine. Have...have you sen them yet--the babies?" I asked curiously. I was so thankful that the babies were born human. Charlie would get to hold his grandchildren. Get to know them a little I could find a way to explain my looks....**

**"No, I haven't. You were my first concern. Baby I was so worried." Charlie said.**

**I looked at Edward for a moment, about to ask him to get the babies when Emmett and 'Rosalie walked in carrying them both. Emmett handed Christina off to Edward as Rose lay Chris in my arms. i adjusted the blanket under his tiny chin then began to speak again.**

**"Dad, this is your grandson, Christopher Clayton Cullen." I said, handing the baby to my dad.**

**"Just beautiful" Charlie whispered as he gently cradled the baby. Edward stood , leaning over me, giving me a chance to breath in his scent instead of Charlies, thereby easing my burning thirst, yet causing the beginning of a different kind of fire--the fire of desire for him.**

**"And your granddaughter-Christina Chyenne Cullen" Edward spoke softly, making sure the baby's head was supported by Charlie's arm before letting go. I sat and etched the sight of them-my father with my children into my brain. I could feel silent sobs whelling up inside as I remembered that we would someday have to leave to protect the Cullen secrets. That we'd be leaving Charlie behind. Edward sensed my agitation and took my a few minutes, Charlie looked up and spoke.**

**"Oh Bells, they are so beautiful."**

**"Just like their mother" Edward said beaming with pride and squeezed my hand. "How about you kid? How soon til you are up and running again?" Charlie asked, boucing the babies in his lap.**

**"Soon, Charlie. Bella lost a lot of blood during the delivery. It was a long drawn out labor for the first baby and then, little Christina there" Carlisle said with a serious look, then a light smile as he rubbed Christina's head" got her little bit hung up. I had to deliver her by emergency c- section. But I assure you that Bella is regaining strength everyday."**

**Charlie looked at Carlisle and nodded his understanding , and I breathed a sigh of relief that he bought Carlisle's explanation. Then Charlie turned again to me.**

**"I am still upset tho. I was worried sick. I should have been here Bells."**

**"I know that dad--now. I am sorry. But hey, you are here now. And the babies are safe. "I answered, my heart breaking under the guilt I felt for keeping so much of my life a secret from him. **

**"Anyway, call if you need anything. Anything at all alright kid? I mean it. I feel like you are trying to push me away Bells. It scares me sometimes." Charlie said as he lay both babies in bed with me. i gasped, if I could have cried, tears would have flooded my cheeks.**

**"Don't be scared dad. I never want to hurt you. You know I love you"**

**"Yeah, me too. " he whispered as he bent to kiss my head then stood up, turning for the door."I gotta get out of here. Billy is waiting to watch the game at my place."**

**"Take care Charlie." Edward said as he stood and offered his hand to Charlie. Charlie looked at him and grumbled something even my vammpiric hearing couldn't make out, then he looked around the room and left.**

**"He knows something is wrong. " I said. Edward sat back doen by me and took the babies, handing them off again to Alice and Rose. He then took me into his arms, holding tightly against his chest. I couldn't hold back my dry sobs any longer. i sunk down into him, releasing the tension.**

**""SHhh love it' alright." Edward whispered as he stroked my hair and cheek.**

**"Bella, you are only doing what is necessary to protect him. To keep him safe. " Esme said, sitting by me, stroking my back.**

**"She's right Bella. Charlie's protection from the truth is of utmost importance./" Jasper added. Funny, I hadn't even noticed he was standing in the door at all. I raised my head to look at Edward.**

**"He'll not give up. He'll keep trying to figure out things." I saidThen , it hit me with great saddness. "We'll have to leave." I whispered as Edward pulled me back to him, cradling me as if he could protect me from the sadness overwhelming me now.**

**"Eventually. But not just yet." Edward said.**

**"Come on , let's give Edward and Bella some time alone." Esme said, rounding the family up and escorting them out one by one. Carlisle turned in the doorway, "Don't worry about it just now Bella. We have time." he said before closing the door.**


	23. Ch23 a happy endingor beginning

**I raised to look at Edward, finally getting myself under control. His eyes were filled with sadness...and guilt. I knew what he was thinking...had to stop it in its tracks.**

**"Edward,-" before I could mutter another word Edward placed his hand on my lips, silencing me as he shook his head.**

**"This is all because of me. You are in so much pain at the thought of leaving Charlie...of leaving your life...and it is all my fault." Edward started.**

**"No! Edward no. Don't" I tried to stop him but he continued.**

**"Don't you see Bella? See what I have done to you? I took your whole entire life away..family. All because of my selfish need to have you with me."**

**"No Edward, you didn't . Just the opposite. You gave me life. Eternal life...with you. Before meeting you I may have been alive yes but I sure wasn't living." I said as he looked at me confused, eyes kinked in the middle.**

**"Bella, I-" he started but this time I cut him off. I couldn't chance him talking himself into leaving on my behalf again. I shook at the thought of it.**

**"Edward, you ARE my life. You...and the babies...and Alice and Jaz...all of you.I need you. I cannot make it without you. Edward I was never happy as a human before I met you. I never fit in anywhere. Not in Arizona and not in Forks. Not without you. " I said as I stroked his cheek, my voice lowering. "I don't want a life ..don't want to live, if it means a life without you. YOU are my life. You are all I live for." I said as his eyes began to close. I kissed him gently then. "I will miss everyone, Charlie especially. But I will be fine as long as I have you" He opened his eyes once more to gaze into mine."You are the ONE thing I cannot live without. You are my life...my happiness ...my heart and soul." Edward stared into my eyes as I talked, still stroking his cheek. His eyes looked as if he could cry, were that possible. Then he suddenly lowered his head and took my mouth with a forceful, passionate kiss. Immediately I responded by rapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He began kissing my neck, whispering"I love you so much" to which I repeated "And I you ..always" as I kissed the nape of his neck. Edward let out a deep growl and claimed my mouth once more, this time pushing me backwards onto the pillow as he fell on top of me. His hand began to stroke my side and hip before slipping underneath my shirt. Electricity raced through me from every point of skin he touched making me hunger for him more and more. I grabbed his shirt on both sides, easily ripping it down the back before pulling it from underneath him and tossing it to the floor. Edward growled louder as our naked torsos came into contact. He spread kisses down my throat, across my shoulders and collarbone to my bare breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling. "OH Edward" I moaned as my hands entwined in his hair, pulling him tighter to gently squeezed my other breast before tweaking the nipple causing me to shudder in pleasure. My hands rubbed his broad shoulders and splayed across his muscular back before his head began to lower itself down my stomach toward the hem of my pants. One quick movement and my pants , as well as his, were gone. His tongue dipped into my naval briefly causing me to moan again before tracing a wet path to my core where he dipped his tongue inside once causing me to arch against him, calling his name, begging for more. Then he spread open my folds and began to lick and suck on my clit. His right hand slid up my thigh and into the patch of curls then his fingers began to gently trace my opening."Oh God Edward...please . Oh please Edward..." I moaned as I wiggled beneath him. My hands gripped the sheets as his finger slid into me and I arched forcing more of his finger inside me. I could not get enough. Edward sensed my need growing and placed a second finger inside as his tongue flicked and circled my clit. His free hand slid under my bottom to help hold me as I as now writhing with pleasure and need of him. "Please Edward...please..." I moaned and begged as I arched into his tongue and pressed myself down onto his masterful fingers now gliding in and out of me in unison with the speed of his tongue."You taste so good Bella" he murmured against my now soaking wet core. He continued to tease and lick until I thought I would surely die from the pleasure of him. the spring in my stonmach tightened... causing my breaths to hitch in my throat. My hands gripped the sheets beneath me to anchor me to the Earth as my pleasure pulled me upward. He flickered his tongue again and again as his fingers pumped and curled inside my hot wet core causing me to call out to him over and over. And then, just when I could feel myself begin to tighten against his slick fingers...he stopped. With vampiric speed Edward was now on top of me, kissing me as he slid his long hard manhood inside my wet clenching core. "I need to feel you Bella. Need to be inside of you. To have you wrapped around me. Always. Never get enough" Edward whispered into my ear as he spread kisses down my neck. "No never..." I repeated taking his mouth with mine grinding against him . My nails rakeing down his back to clench his bottom, urging him faster still. With a growl Edward continued to pound his long hard cock into me faster and harder as my body clenched and pulled at his until our need was spent and we lay panting in each others arms.**

**After a few moments I raised to look at him, stroking his face, I said "Forever. Whereever you are...so is my life" **

**Edward kissed my fingers, one by one , smiled and repeated "Forever". I knew then, no matter what happened...no matter where we ended up..I would be fine as long as I had him with me. Forever.**

**the end**

**I am sorry it has taken so long for me to finish this story. There have been several medical problems with family members and then I lost twins to pre term birth so please try to understand.I do hope you liked it. Read and REview plz!If you liked it, check out my other stories.**


End file.
